


Eternity's Child

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: The Valhalla Panacea [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Childbirth, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, Labour, Loki has a praise kink, M/M, Messing with Norse Mythology, Messing with time and space, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Praise Kink, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Sex, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut, There will be Plot, Tony likes to indulge it, Valhalla, Viking Wedding, Weddings, What Have I Done, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Loki and Tony are happy in the home they have created in Valhalla.  But they've both been daydreaming about impossible things.  When they start talking about it, they realise that it might possible after all.In which Loki finds a way to have a baby in the afterlife.Yes, this is an Mpreg fic.Yes, I went there.  I regret nothing.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The Valhalla Panacea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534043
Comments: 93
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfloner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/gifts), [Skyshadow3246](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/gifts).

> This work is dedicated to the auhors of the series "Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces" because reading that got me back in the mood for writing some more FrostIron. I recommend it if you haven't read it already. https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051433
> 
> This fic is a sequel to the first part of the series. While you can probably work out what's going on if you haven't read the other one first, it will be more enjoyable if you have.
> 
> Please note that while I am trying to write plot, at the time of first posting, all these boys seem to want to do is shag. So there will be lots of that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to 24Hermione, whose comment: "Thor shows up and is promptly (lovingly) stabbed by both Loki and Tony. Surprise!" inspired this chapter.

Tony was tinkering in his workshop. It had extended as time didn't move on, and he now had all sorts of supplies for inventions and experiments. He had even managed to get a computer of sorts going, though the components for a monitor had proved difficult to find. The first solution to that problem had been to hook it up to his helmet HUD, but it was unwieldy and inconvenient for some of the finer tasks. So he'd talked to Loki and come up with a part magical, part technological display that was based on scrying. He still drew the line at magicking up equipment whole, but he had come around to the idea of blending in magic, because when in Rome, why not play with the supernatural laws of the afterlife?

There was a brief draft as the door opened and closed, and a very wet, very dark wolf padded up to him quietly. When he didn't look up straight away, the wolf rested its forelegs on his lap and reached up to lick the side of his face with a broad tongue.

"Aarrgghh!" he sputtered and wiped at his cheek. "Thanks, gorgeous, you've just made me ruin two hours of work."

The wolf tilted his head sideways and seemed to raise an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, okay, no hours here, but still." He reached out and ruffled the fur on the back of its neck. "Yuk. You're soaked. Is it raining?"

"You really are a genius, my dear," the wolf replied.

"Okay, but that's just sarcasm, you can insult me better than that."

"I would but I'm cold and wet. Will you curl by the fire with me and help me warm up?"

Tony finally put down the thingamejig he was working on and grinned. "I dunno. Are you gonna be humanoid again?"

The wolf didn't really shift, but one moment it was there and the next a pale, dark haired figure was crouching next to Tony with his hands on his lap. His green eyes twinkled with mischief. He was also completely naked.

Tony pulled him up into his lap and kissed him deeply, hands roaming all over his skin. "Good hunt?" he muttered through busy lips.

"Mmm-hmm. Proper chase. Got my blood pumping."

"Well, that's good news." Tony stood and carried him to the fire on the centre of the longhouse, where several furs were piled. "It saves me a job." 

"Your blood appears to be pumping too. And I haven't even done anything yet."

"My God has returned to me. That's all it takes." He lifted the hair away from Loki's neck and kissed and nibbled it.

"Sweet mortal, you know I love it when you call me that."

"I do. My God, my prince, My Loki."

His tee-shirt vanished in a wisp of magic.

"You're getting good at that," his lover noted. 

"Magic's just a different kind of physics. Maybe a little chemistry. I'm good at science."

Loki grabbed his belt before that disappeared too. He liked the feel of unfastening it. Once he'd delved into Tony's pants to release him, they were gone as well.

Tony leaned back and Loki quickly moved over him, settling between legs that opened in invitation.

"My Man of Iron," he sighed, as he lined himself up. Tony was already slick and waiting, it hadn't long for them both to work out that particular trick. And they had been practising regularly for what felt like years. Maybe decades.

Loki slid inside slowly, still treasuring every moment they spent together, every touch and every joining. Tony's legs wrapped around him greedily, arms pulling him close for another deep kiss. Loki moaned and pressed as deep as he could, filling him. 

Tony writhed and clawed at his back. "As good as this is, I've missed you a lot and I need you to fuck me."

Loki withdrew a little and slammed into him. "Like that?"

"Yes! Please, just like that."

He pounded into him, hard but at a steady pace, stretching out the pleasure as long as he could before his lover was begging him for more. He pushed up on his arms to make room, and thrust quickly and urgently. He smiled as Tony took himself in hand, and pulled at his own cock until it spilled over. Loki felt everything tighten around him and with a few more thrusts he found his release. He smirked as he looked down. 

"You made a mess of your Reactor."

Tony chuckled and make it go with a wave of his hand.

"You know, you really should use magic more often. You could have so much more fun."

"I have plenty of fun. Building things is fun. Figuring out how to make a clock that works here is fun. Making love to you is the most fun."

Loki lowered himself onto Tony's chest. "It is, isn't it? I could do this forever."

"Luckily, that's exactly how long we have," Tony grinned at him, and they gazed at each other as their bodies undulated, still slowly making love and listening to the rain as it fell on the roof.

Until a distant, low rumble tore through the air. Loki's eyes widened and he quickly sat up. "I don't believe it!"

Tony raised himself up on one elbow as Loki rushed and stood naked in the doorway. "What was that? Thunder? We don't get storms here."

The sky roared again and he started counting. At six, there was a flash of light. Loki's grin as he turned around was evil. "We do now. Get dressed. We've got company."

"Is this a riddle? Because you literally just fucked my brains out."

"My brother's on his way." And with a ripple of green light, Loki's perfectly rounded ass was once again covered by his formal armour. "Want to help me play a trick on him?"

Tony grinned. "Always. What did you have in mind?"

***

Tony slithered on the sand, curling around to get a good look at his shiny new scales. Their black hue glistened like oil in puddle, reflecting rainbows. The peals of thunder were getting louder, and there was barely a gap between the sound and the lighting of the sky. Thor was getting near, and he wanted everyone to know of his arrival.

He appeared in a flash of lightning, his huge axe in one hand and his old hammer in the other. Mjolnir. Well that made sense- if Tony's suit came equipped with both nanobots and JARVIS, why shouldn't Thor have all his favourite toys too?

He wasn't sure that he'd be noticed at first, so he reared up a foot or two and hissed at him. He was a fairly large snake after all. Thor turned and laughed, a deep bellowing sound that spoke of pure joy.

"Is that you, brother? Well, that's a magnificent start!" He took a step towards him and then a step back. "No, not too close. You can't fool me twice, and I'll not walk into the afterlife with a knife in my gut."

Tony tilted his head in a fashion he'd seen Loki do time after time. 

"You can follow me to the Hall of the Dead, then we can get drunk and share stories. I have so many to tell, brother. They will delight you."

Tony couldn't roll his eyes in this form, so he arched his head in as approximation as he could manage, and slithered along at his old friend's side.

Thor threw the doors open with a roar, and was quickly greeted with a cheer and a horn full of ale. He put down his axe to accept the latter and smiled at many faces on his way to the top table, where he grew quiet and bent to one knee. 

"Father!"

Loki leaned towards Odin and said, in a not so subtle voice, "Is it me, or has he put on weight?"

Thor looked up quickly. "Loki? Is that you?"

"Yes, brother. I see you've finally joined us."

"Then who is…" he turned back towards snake Tony, who shifted back to human form and punched him in the jaw as hard as could. He was rewarded with a look of utter surprise that would make him smile throughout eternity 

"Hey, Point Break, welcome to Valhalla!"

Thor threw his arms wide and shouted "Stark!" before gripping him tightly around the middle, lifting him in the air and jumping up and down. Tony got at least half a hornful of ale down the back of his has jacket and cursed until he was put down. "I had not expected to find you here! What a delightful surprise. Why were you a snake?"

"Eh, Loki thought it would be funny. He was right."

Thor looked at his brother, dropped everything and leapt over the table to embrace him with almost equal enthusiasm. "Loki, I feared I'd never see you again."

Loki endured the hug and then stepped back, trying to look indifferent. "Yes well, it wasn't much of a battle, but clearly it counted enough. What got you?"

"Oh, more aliens trying to destroy earth. They had these enormous laser weapons, ready to blow up the entire planet- Danvers took out one, and I managed to fend off the other but got burned up in the process."

"Oh wow!" Tony laughed. "You got taken out by a Death Star?'"

Thor's eyebrows went up. "In a manner of speaking, yes. I'll tell it properly later. So you two are all made up now?"

Tony, for once, kept his mouth shut. He was too intrigued by what Loki might say. Instead, his green eyes just flicked over his lover, and he smiled as he sipped his goblet of wine.

"We um…" Tony floundered, completely undone by that gaze.

"More than made up," Odin said. "I believe they're plotting together to drag Valhalla into the future, but they're mostly doing it in the privacy of their own home, so I'm too worried just yet."

"What is the meaning of this?"

Tony found his voice. "Yeah, hey, I shacked up with your brother. Hope you don't mind, 'cause, well…" Loki caught his eye again. "We are deeply in love and we belong together always. It's a thing."

Thor laughed again. "Excellent jest. But seriously, have you brought technology to Valhalla?"

"Of course I have, it's me, I do shit like that, but this isn't a joke. We're pretty much an old married couple at this point."

"He threw you out the window!"

"Yeah, it was terrifying. Great story for the grandkids, though, if, you know, we weren't already dead."

"We love that story!" a bearded warrior shouted, well into his cups. 

"So romantic," his friend added beside him.

Thor's puzzled expression was even better than his surprised one.

Loki walked around the table to Tony, took his face in his hands and kissed him. It was a soft and lingering kiss that made them both melt a little. The assembly of the dead cheered. All save Odin, who seemed to be smirking proudly. Loki stepped back to stand beside his lover and held his hand, daring Thor to say anything against them.

"You're serious."

"Of course we are. We wouldn't joke about something like this," Tony answered.

"Well, I would," Loki said honestly. Tony elbowed him and he coughed. "But I'm not, in this case."

Thor just looked from one to the other. "Father? This union has your approval?"

"It was unexpected, but yes, it does."

"Well then," he grasped Tony's arm, "well met brother Stark."

Tony grinned. "So, how is everyone? You still see them, right? Bruce, and Peter and the rest? How's Morgan? She must be big by now."

"She's…" Thor's voice grew soft. "It's been over seven hundred years."

"What? No, it can't be. Seven hun…" He blinked and swallowed. "So why aren't they here? Why haven't I seen them?"

Loki and Thor exchanged a look, and then Tony felt a gentle pull on his hand as Loki led him to one side. 

"What's going on? What am I missing?"

"Valhalla is reserved for those who die in the field of battle. Or at least combat, like me."

"So that means, what? They survived to old age and died in their beds? I suppose that's something. Good for them. It's just… Gah!" He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "I guess I just hoped I'd see some of them again, you know?"

"I know. Me too. Hulk would have loved it here."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, he would. Bruce might drive himself mad over the whole magic thing though."

"Like you did?"

"Yes. Like I did. But the rules are just different here, and that's still kinda mind boggling. It's like trying to think in a different language that hasn't even been properly made up yet. But Morgan… I guess I should be happy that didn't get blown up or some shit like that, but I just wish I could have seen who she grew up to be."

"I wish I could have met her too." They held each other wordlessly for a while, sharing some comfort.

"I know it's not the same, but I'm sure Thor will have a few stories to tell. We will remember her, and honour her, and all your comrades."

"Thank you." 

"I still think it would have been funnier if you stabbed him."

Tony scoffed. "Not my style. Punching him was fun though. Can I do that again some time?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't. He is your brother in law, it's an unspoken tradition."

"Huh. Imagine that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a cunning plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this gets a bit cheesey, but hey, that's what my heart wanted.

Thor had a great many stories to share, and they were delightful. Some of his friends had lived long and eventful lives. Peter had aged slowly, apparently fallen in love, and semi-retired with his partner at age seventy to help raise a series of foster children. He still stepped in for global emergencies, but it was his heart that gave out in the end.

Things had been difficult after everyone came back from the dead, and it took a lot of teamwork to rebuild and adapt. There had been rationing all over the world and many people were suspicious and frightened. There had been riots and worse before it all settled down. The superheroes led the way in keeping the peace.

Morgan had grown up surrounded by them, taught by them, and had become a great hero in her own right. Even without powers, she followed in her father's footsteps, donning her suit to fight when required, and spending the rest of her time inventing ways to rebuild and help people. She invested a great deal of the company's profits in making life better for everyone.

After a dozen tales, and a great deal of alcohol, Tony was both cheered and saddened. He felt proud, but he also missed her so much. Loki took him home and they laid down together in their bed. It was dark outside for the simple reason that it felt like it should be evening, but they didn’t bother with candles or lamps. The hearth fire warmed them, and the Arc Reactor provided a gentle glow that lit their faces.

"I didn't realise it had been so long," Tony mused quietly. They held hands, but their fingers were constantly moving, dancing over each other in playful patterns and tender caresses. "Have we really been living together for centuries?"

"No, Man of Iron. As I keep saying, time is meaningless here. We've been together for eternity. As we will always be."

"Do you think… okay I know this is crazy, but do you think maybe Morgan could be with your mom? I know she's not a Viking, but she knew Thor pretty well."

"We could take the pilgrimage if you like. Seek her spirit."

"Maybe. Can I do some more experiments while I'm there?"

"I thought you already tried all the experiments."

"I'll never run out of things to try. Besides, I have a much better understanding of magic now too. I only stopped because…"

"Because I asked you. I'm sorry. But it was taking you away from me too much. And I needed to let go or I would never have been at peace."

"I know. I should move on too. But I don't think I'll ever really let her go." He turned on his side and rested his other hand on Loki's belly. "Hey, could you imagine if we had a kid together?"

Loki smiled. "Yes. They would be a child of pure mayhem. Chaos incarnate."

"I like him already."

"A son?"

"Yeah. Most days. He might change his mind from time to time, though, in line with his- or maybe _their_ chaotic nature. We could take them to the beach, and camp out in the woods."

"Teach them to hunt and to build. They would be inordinately clever, of course."

"I wonder if they could help me figure out how to make a clock that works."

"A clock will never work here, there's nothing to measure."

"I know, but there has to be _something."_

"Let it go, beloved, it's never going to happen."

"Shut up Elsa." He sighed. "Our son would figure it out. With our combined intelligence, you teaching them magic and me teaching them science, they'd be able to do whatever they wanted."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Potentially. But they could also come up with amazing things we never dreamed of."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still talking theoretically?"

"What do you mean? We're dead. We can't have kids. Also, both male."

"Not always. I mean, if I was still alive, I could quite easily find a way around that problem."

"But you're not still alive. We don't exactly have biology these days, and I think biology is kinda important for the whole reproduction process."

Loki stroked his hair quietly for a moment, considering. "If there was a way, would you want to take it?"

Tony raised his head and met his gaze. "To have a child with you? Yes. No question. I love you. I'd love to share something like that with you. But this is Valhalla. How could we?"

Loki cupped his face. "I don't know. But I want to try. For myself, as well as for you."

“Would it be fair on the kid though? To be born among the dead, to grow up here, to spend eternity here, not knowing anything else?”

“Not knowing anything but paradise. They’ll be so happy. We can give them everything.”

Tony chuckled. “Not always the best parenting tactic, but we’ll work on it. Have you thought about this before?”

“Often. But I never thought to share to idea in case it upset you. Have you?”

“I’ve had daydreams. But I thought that’s all they could ever be, so I never mentioned it.”

“Until now.”

“It seemed like the right time to share. So, theoretically speaking, of course, have you considered _how_ we might conceive this mystical offspring? Aside from the usual activities, of course.”

“Well, I would need to ready myself as a vessel. Then, you plant a piece of your soul inside me, and I blend it with a part of mine, and we nurture it with love and magic so that it grows.”

“How does that… I mean, we’re talking about creating a new life, a new soul. Can souls be made like that?”

“It’s how they’re made in Midgard all the time. You humans seem to be very good at it.”

“But that’s biology.”

“Yes. And here our biology is spiritual. We appear to others as we wish to be seen- our observable selves are a projection of how our souls think we should be.”

_“Residual self-image.”_

“Exactly. I’ve learned to manipulate mine, but my self-image was always very fluid anyway.”

“So you’re basically saying, I could get you pregnant if we both believe in it hard enough?”

“That’s simplifying it, but on a basic level, yes. That’s how I’d do it anyway. If that’s what we both wanted.”

“What would Odin think?”

“Bollocks to what Odin thinks. This is our decision. I’m sure he’ll come around when I present him with a grandchild.”

Tony rubbed Loki’s belly, thinking. It would change everything. Forever. This wasn’t an eighteen year deal, where the kid grows up and moves out to a life of his own. But now that they’d imagined it, the thought of not doing it filled him with a sense of emptiness and loss. He wanted to meet their child.

"Fuck. We're really doing this."

"If it happens, it's already done.”

“So, you don’t need more time to think about it?”

Loki laughed. “There you go again. I’ve thought about it enough. We can discuss it as much as you like, but it won’t change our minds. The decision has been made, we just needed to discover it. Just like when we realised that we belonged together.”

“Is that why I want this so much? Is that why I feel ready?”

“Yes. And I’m ready too.” Loki took Tony's wrist and pulled his hand down to show he'd already made some of the necessary adjustments. “Shall we?”

“Right now?”

“Why wait?”

Tony hummed happily. “Waiting is meaningless in a timeless existence. But I have no plans to rush my discovery of how this comes to be. I want us both to enjoy this moment, this pivotal place in our afterlife.”

Loki let out a quiet moan as Tony’s fingers parted him. “It’s good to know you haven’t forgotten what to do with one of those.”

He exploded the change of anatomy, his breath quickening. Loki was warm and wet and inviting. "It hasn’t been that long since you were a woman. But I am very interested to know what you taste like, in between like this."

"Hhmmm. Please, feel free to investigate."

Tony did, quite thoroughly. Loki’s quim tasted just as it always did. It was strange, such a feminine flavour while his hands could feel hard, straight lines of his male form. Tony quickly came to the conclusion he liked it, though, then changed his mind and decided it was even better. It was just so _Loki,_ full of tricks and mischief and playing with reality. He was everything, all at once, and Tony couldn’t get enough of him. His tongue rolled and rippled and twirled and delved, until Loki's body was trembling with the tension.

"Get inside me," he gasped. "Right now."

Tony moved up quickly and found his way in. He passed a hand roughly over his beard before pressing their lips together and then leaning into his neck. Loki's hands gripped his back and his ass, pulling him deeper and pushing up to meet him. Their hips pounded together and Loki was soon arching his back and cursing. Tony _felt_ the way his insides quivered as he came, and began to roll his hips more slowly, teasingly.

"Is it really that good?"

"Hnngh. Yes."

"Maybe I should try it some time. Right now I'm just relishing being the top for once. I wonder if I can make you scream?"

He did, but not before he'd taken his time exploring a variety of positions. One thing he'd noticed was that when Loki changed genders, different sides of his personality were stronger. As a woman, she liked to be completely in control. She required obedience and tested it at every turn. At the same time, she was softly receptive to all his affections, praising him when he did well. As a man he was more primal, spontaneous. He let his hunger show freely. He enjoyed physical dominance and could be more rough.

In both forms, Loki relished being worshipped, and could be scandalously wanton. If biology had been involved, Tony would have guessed it was a hormone balance thing, but maybe the bodies just felt different, desired different things. It was the difference between being bound with green silk and magic, and simply being held down.

In-between Loki clearly liked being on all fours, with Tony leaning over his back. He kept one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip as he made a decisive effort to make his hips slap against his God's ass as loudly as possible. Loki gave himself over to it, submitting so thoroughly that Tony came from the sense of power alone, grunting and feral.

Loki took the moment of weakness that followed to get Tony on his back and straddle him, squatting on the balls of his feet and bouncing quickly. He spread his fingers over the Reactor for balance, while the other dipped between his own thighs and circled his clit. They were both slippery with their combined fluids, and he clamped down with his inner muscles over Tony’s cock, feeling the bulge of his head scraping him inside. He focussed his awareness on the sensations, letting them lead his spirit into a higher state of bliss where the two lovers were connected in soul as well as their corporeal form. He watched Tony’s eyes, the pale blue light from his chest merging with sparks of emerald magic. Loki was searching for something. He found it, hooked into it, and buckled forward as his body responded to the connection.

Tony flipped them over again and buried himself deep. Loki was still riding his own climax and the extra stimulation made him scream at last. Tony let the exquisite sounds of pleasure drive him towards his release. He concentrated on the building tension, like the sound of his repulsors charging. He cupped Loki’s face, bringing him back to the moment. 

“Loki, my love, my God, I’m going to come. Take it. Take me. Make me, merge with me.”

“I’m ready. Come for me, beloved.”

It was the strongest orgasm he had ever felt. It was more than just spilling his seed, he was giving Loki a piece of his soul. He grunted and cried out, and declared his love as his cock pulsed over and over, sending shivers over every inch of his skin. They held each other’s gaze as it abated. Loki’s face was a picture of wonder, mouth open, brows knitted together.

“I can feel you. You really did it.”

“What now?” Tony panted.

“Sit up- no, don’t pull out yet.” He hooked his feet together behind Tony’s back, tilting his hips up. Tony shifted to his knees and rested Loki on his thighs. Loki guided his hands to his belly. They were both crackling with magic. There was no outward sign of what was happening, except that Loki’s face grew intense as he concentrated. At last he relaxed and smiled. “It’s done.”

“Really?” Tony grinned. “We don’t have to wait and do a test, or see if you get morning sickness or anything?”

“It’s done, beloved. Now we just need to nurture them, and watch them grow.”

“Hmm. So why am I still inside you?”

“Because I haven’t finished making love to you yet. Our love and our joy will be my nourishment, and I’ll need plenty of both to bring this child to term.”

“So things could still go wrong?” Tony wavered on the edge of concern.

“They won’t. I can sense it. It is fated. Now kiss me. Love me.”

They made love slowly until they fell apart all over again. Too relaxed for anything else, they curled up in each other’s arms and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just for reference the sexy stuff that happens at the end of this chapter is not something you should do without getting explicit instructions from your partner. Just saying in case that's not clear.

Unusually, it was Tony who woke up first. He ran his fingers through Loki's hair, but the God did not stir. So he lay there, gazing at him adoringly for a while, thinking about their child. His head began buzzing with too many thoughts, things he needed to do to get ready. Like make sure all his tools were safe so they didn't injure themself. Build a nursery in the side of the house. Make a crib. Ideas and designs crowded his mind until he had to get up and start doing. He went to his workshop at the other end of the house, and started drawing up plans. He threw out three and then worked on a fourth, filling out the details like the spacing between the bars and what kind of joints to use.

When he was satisfied, he rushed out to his timber stockpile to check he had the right pieces. Which he did. So he cut the logs into the right sized planks with his laser and transported them inside by mentally bending space and overlapping it. He would carve the designs into it by hand, with old fashioned metal tools, as an endeavour of love. Maybe some runes, he would have to ask Loki for advice.

But Loki was still asleep.

Tony looked at the pile of neatly trimmed wood, and the plans, and noted that on earth it probably amounted to two days work, maybe three. He'd lost himself in the project, and Loki had slept through it all.

Which, considering his current condition, was concerning. 

Tony sat down next to him and touched him gently. "Loki, love, wake up."

"Mmmrrrmpf."

"Hey, Elsa. It's okay. Look at me."

Loki rolled onto his back and blinked up at him. "What is it?"

"Just checking you're feeling okay. You've been asleep for a long time."

"I'm tired."

"No kidding. I guess making a baby is hard work, even in the afterlife."

"It's taking a great deal of effort to get used to. I've had such strange dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Nothing bad. Just the child asking questions. 'What's this?' 'What's this part for?' 'Why do I need one of those?' They're a curious little thing."

Now it was Tony's turn to blink. "The child is talking to you in your dreams?"

"Communicating. More of sense of query than actual words. From my perspective they don't even have a voice yet, let alone a grasp of language. But they don't seem to have learned that we experience time in a linear fashion."

"Are they still communicating with you?"

Loki reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together. "It's there in the background, but quieter now I'm awake."

"This is going to be a very unusual kid."

"In many ways. But they will be ours. Kiss me."

Tony leant and pressed his lips to Loki's, parting them softly and stroking his mouth with his tongue. Loki hummed happily.

"That's better. Your love nourishes us."

"Hang on, what happens if we have sex, now? Is the kid going to notice?"

"All they'll notice is our love and happiness. But after last night I don't think I have the energy."

"Last night? You've been out of it longer than that."

"Turn of phrase. It was last night from my perspective."

"Okay, well if it's morning from your perspective maybe we should head down to the Hall and get you some breakfast." He noted Loki's hesitation. "I'll even fly you down there."

"It's not like it's real food. I don't need to eat."

"Look at it this way. I'm a practical affection kind of guy. By feeding you, I'm looking after you, and by looking after you, I'm showing that I love you. So even if the food itself won't give you nourishment, the intent behind it will."

"That's… strangely logical."

"Come on. You're pregnant now. There must be some kind of strange cravings. If you could have any kind of food or drink, what would it be?"

Loki gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Sauerkraut."

"What?"

"I got a taste for it in Germany."

"That's random."

He tried to contain his mirth, but his giggles escaped anyway.

"You're messing with me."

"Of course I'm messing with you. I'm pregnant, I'm not incapacitated." Still, he held out a hand and Tony dragged him to his feet. He looked down at his naked body. A green shimmer wavered over parts of it and vanished. "Bugger."

"Oh my God. Can you not get dressed? You are so incapacitated."

"Don't mock me, Man of Iron, I can still punch you in the face."

"I'm sorry," Tony backtracked quickly. He knew when it was it was okay to push Loki's buttons and when to back off. And it seemed tired, pregnant Loki had an even shorter fuse than usual. "Perhaps I could assist you, Your Highness," he suggested. 

Loki sneered, but it was half-hearted. Tony wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"You are performing a miracle that nobody has ever dreamed possible. You're making a new life in the land of the dead. You are marvellous and mischievous and the most amazing deity I've had the pleasure of knowing. I'm in awe of you. And I will support you in any way I can."

"That's more like it," Loki smiled. "Now conjure me some clothes. It doesn't have to be my armour, but if I'm making a public appearance it needs to look good."

Tony grinned and produced a sleek black suit. Loki brushed at the lapels. "Not bad."

"It looks good on you. I suppose I better make a bit more effort too." He swapped out his jeans for pinstripe trousers and created a matching jacket over his tee-shirt. How's that?"

"Gaudy. But you can pull it off."

They both stood still.

"My brother will be there."

"He will. Is he gonna notice, you think?"

"What, that I let you dress me?"

"No, I mean…" his hands went to Loki's belly. "Are we going to say anything about our little miracle, or do we keep it a secret for now?"

"I don't see any reason to hide it. Other than it's going to be an awkward conversation."

"I'll follow your lead."

"No you won't. You'll do whatever takes your fancy in the moment, just like always."

"Is that so bad?"

"It's perfect. It's one of the many things I love about you."

They smiled and kissed. "Come on, baby mama. Let's go eat."

***

Tony kept his armour on as they walked in, because he liked the cheer he always got for it. Strange how it never got old. They went up to the top table where they always sat, and Odin waited. Thor was seated at his other side.

"Brother! Where have you been hiding?"

"We went home for a while. We have our own longhouse in the forest. Tony built it." Loki said it casually, but he was clearly boasting. 

"You should come visit sometime," Tony added.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Should he? Really?"

"Why not?"

"Because he's…" he gestured at his brother.

"Food. We came for food, let's do food."

"Right."

Tony put his armour away and they took their seats. When Loki reached for a goblet of wine, Tony gave him a look.

"What?"

His eyes flicked down to Loki's belly. "I thought we were going for a healthy breakfast."

"Don't fuss, love. It's not like it's real alcohol."

"Yes, but you weren't all… and I'm still… just do me a favour and go easy until we're sure okay? For my own peace of mind."

"As you wish." He put down the goblet and sipped at a tankard of ale instead.

"Do you two always bicker like this?" Thor asked, smirking.

"Absolutely. Like I told you- old married couple." He scanned the table, thinking about what he wanted until it came to his attention. Valhalla would provide anything you wanted, you just had to get used to how it worked. He picked up a bowl of fruit and started slicing up nectarines and pears and pulling grapes from the bunch. He smiled as he passed the plate to Loki. "This should get you started."

Loki took the offering, and forgave him everything. He wasn't trying to be a pain in the ass, he was just worried. He put a piece of fruit to his mouth. It was sweet and juicy and he could almost taste the love that went with it. Meanwhile, Tony was peeling an orange and pulling strands of pith from it, setting each segment on the plate when it was ready. Loki tried one. It was delicious too. A warm contentedness spread through his belly. This had been a good idea after all.

While he nibbled the fruit, Tony was preparing a second plate, loaded with fat and protein. Sausages and crispy bacon and a lump of cheese with a crusty bread roll. Loki ate it all hungrily, only vaguely listening to Thor recount some space adventure. 

He thought he was well and truly sated, but then Tony presented him with a third plate that smelled of sweet spices. It was a kind of pastry pocket filled with apples and raisins. "What's this?"

"Strudel. For your German cravings."

Loki chuckled and picked up a fork. "Now a jest like that will nourish me well." He tasted a piece, and it was incredibly good. He let his appreciation show in his face as he slowly pulled the fork from his mouth.

"Stark. Stark!"

Tony realised he'd been staring and Thor was calling his name. "I'm sorry, what?"

"If you're such an old married couple, why are you behaving like newlyweds?"

"So do I need to explain the timeless thing to him, because he should know that already, right?" he asked Loki.

Loki took his hand and squeezed it. He turned back to his family. "Father, brother, the Man of Iron is fawning over me because I'm carrying his child."

Thor roared with laughter, but Odin's eye fixed the couple with a steely gaze. "He's not joking, son."

"What?" Thor blinked, pausing with a hornful of ale halfway to his mouth. "That's impossible!"

"It should be. But Loki always was very good at bending the rules to suit his own purposes. Please tell me you've considered all the implications of this."

"I've considered some of them," Loki answered, bristling. "But we both wanted it. So we went ahead and did it anyway."

"You will turn Valhalla on its head!" Odin's voice was quiet but fierce. His face was turning purple. "Already warriors are following your example and making homes away from the sacred Hall. What if others decide they want families too? Will a city grow up around us? You will change everything!" 

"Father-" Loki began, but Tony cut him off.

"No, you know what? I don't care. I didn't ask to come here. I'm not a Viking, this isn't my idea of heaven. I gave up my life to save the universe, I gave up my family! And now it turns out I'm never going to see them again. So yeah, I'm going to escape away to my own house, and I'm going to work on projects to keep myself from going insane, and I'm going to hold on to my own culture even if it disrupts your eternal party. And if we choose to become fathers, to try and have a second chance at what was taken from both of us-" He paused, the emotion suddenly very raw. He noticed he'd stood up at some point during his rant, and finger was jabbing at the table. The entire Hall had gone quiet. He took a breath.

"This is happening. It's already happened. Loki and I have a son, one conceived out of love and hope." He felt Loki take his hand and looked down at him. His eyes looked red with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, love. We should go. This isn't going to help either of you."

Loki nodded and stood.

"If anyone wants to talk, and I mean talk, like sensible human beings, or inhuman, divine whatever- we won't turn you away. But I need to take my family home so I can look after them properly."

Loki followed him silently. As soon as they were outside, he suited up, grabbed Loki, and flew them back to the house. His lover was peppering his face with kisses before he'd even taken off the mask. He tapped the circle on his chest and the armour was gone.

"You, were, magnificent!" Loki said between kisses. "Standing up to Odin like that."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just lost it."

"You did, and it was glorious, my love. Once again you have challenged the gods. I don't know if it's bravery or stubborn foolishness, but either way, it's a very attractive quality."

"Fuck, I know that look. It's the one that comes with a raging boner."

"Currently unequipped, beloved. If I was, I would be bending you over the table already." He was, however, busy trying to rid Tony of some of his clothes. Tony tapped his chest again, and his tee-shirt and trousers went the same way as the armour.

"How about I bend you over the table?"

"How about you take me to bed and fuck me?" He started throwing his own clothes on the floor. Tony helped with the buttons on his shirt while he struggled with his tie. 

"I thought you were exhausted."

"You fed me well. I've recuperated."

Tony swore, waved his hand, and they were both naked by the time they were in bed. Loki didn't bother with foreplay. He shoved him onto his back, straddled his hips, and gave him a few quick strokes to make sure he was hard enough before pushing him inside. He leaned close and cupped his face. "I love you, Man of Iron."

"I love you too, God of Mischief."

Loki began to move, twisting and curling. He took his pleasure quickly, with gasps and groans, and then collapsed onto Tony's chest. 

Tony moved inside him gently. "You okay, love?"

"Mmmm." He stretched his legs out long and lay with dead weight. "Keep doing that. Feels good."

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Yes, but don't stop. I want you to keep making love to me while I sleep."

"Isn't that weird?"

"Maybe. Don't care."

Tony brushed the hair from Loki's face beside him on the pillow. His eyes were already drifting shut. But then his hips shifted slowly, and Tony knew neither of them were done. 

"Okay, but I'm rolling us over so I can move better."

"Mmm-hmm."

Loki tucked his feet over Tony's legs as they turned, sliding his arms around his back. His grip relaxed as he neared sleep. It made Tony hesitate. Under normal circumstances this would be the time to stop, to pull out, and go finish himself off somewhere else if he needed to. But Loki had made a specific request. So he pressed into him gently, seeing his lips curl up at the edges, hearing a contented sigh, and took that as consent.

He rolled his hips slowly, trying to disturb him as little as possible. His lover needed rest, and was showing him so much trust to give him this. He pressed soft kisses on his jaw, on his neck and shoulders, and kept up the careful rhythm, lulling him into sleep. After a while, Loki's arms fell back onto the bed, and his mouth opened a crack, letting out deep, peaceful breaths.

He looked so vulnerable, so beautiful, and Tony's heart clenched to think that this was the man who had chosen him, to share eternity. His cock throbbed with renewed urgency, but he kept it in check. He forced himself to stay gentle, to increase his pace so gradually it made him ache. When he had worked up to a steady rhythm, Loki still remained deep in slumber, so grew bolder. He tried a few firmer thrusts, biting back a groan, and the face under him remained relaxed, gave no indication of distress. 

Tony gave himself over to his impulses, pumping his hips, his awareness narrowing to the feel of their bodies pressed together, to warm, wet pressure around his cock. Harder, faster, the urgency growing until he was chasing his orgasm, breath ragged as he tried to keep quiet. Still, Loki lay motionless beneath him. It was so strange, but so good. He pulled back so that the tightness around Loki's entrance caught the sensitive spot just below the head and jerked quick and shallow until he could feel the imminent release. He pressed himself balls deep, gasping, coming hard, spilling pulse after pulse of juddering ecstasy.

He could have sworn that Loki smiled in the midst of it, but his eyes remained closed.

Tony's whole body felt heavy and sated. He would have quite happily stayed where he was, but some protective instinct made him slide off Loki to avoid crushing or suffocating him- even though he knew it was an impossibility- and he draped an arm and a leg over him and joined him in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony awoke to a knock at the door. Loki, unsurprisingly, was still asleep. He crawled out of bed and tapped his chest, magicking up a pair of sweatpants. He found it easier to dress himself if he thought of it in terms of nanobots. He knew that it was all a part of him, a manifestation of his spirit, including the Reactor, the suit, and even JARVIS, but it helped his brain to picture what he wanted and manipulate the energies by thinking in scientific terms.

He made sure Loki was covered by the warm furs on their bed and then went to open the door. Thor stood on the other side. He wore no helmet, and his weapons were hooked at either side of his belt. Tony pointed at them. 

"Those can stay out here. You can come in, but keep quiet, Loki's sleeping."

Thor carefully laid his weapons by the door and stepped inside. His eyes took in the large room and then Loki sprawled in bed. "That's strangely adorable," he admitted.

"The pregnancy's taking a lot out of him. I hope it gets easier soon. I'll miss him if he sleeps through the equivalent of nine months."

"Yes. Congratulations. Perhaps I should have said that earlier."

"Thanks," Tony smiled in spite of himself. "I'm still kinda getting used to the idea."

"It changes a great many things. And not just for you."

"I know. But it's us. As soon as we knew we both wanted it, we couldn't come up with a good reason not to."

"And you didn't consider how it would affect anyone else?"

"We considered. We just didn't think it was that much of a problem. It's not like everyone's suddenly gonna start breeding. This was hard enough for Loki, and he's got the most powerful magic of anyone here."

"But the child won't know anything of the real world, except what he hears in stories."

"So? Before I came here, I didn't know anything about the afterlife. It was all rumours and mystery. What's the difference?"

Thor frowned. "Who will he play with?"

Tony grinned. "Are you kidding? _Everyone._ This kid is the first new thing to happen since I turned up. Eternity can get monotonous. Except it doesn't. But my son will be a novelty, something interesting. More than that, they'll be the offspring of one of their beloved Gods, and a miracle. Everyone is going to want to meet him, to remember what life and family was like on earth. And those memories will make them happier in the long run.".

Tony waited for the next argument, but it didn't come. 

"I'll concede that you appear to have given the matter more thought than I presumed."

"Yes. Having a kid is not something you do on a whim, Thor. We've both been thinking about it for a long time, but we never talked about it. Then we did, and, well…"

Thor sat on a bench by the fire. "He has a cousin, you know. Your son."

"Shit. You never said." Tony grabbed a wineskin from a hook on the wall, and a couple of clay tumblers. He took a seat beside him, sharing the drink.

"It was a long time after your death. A hundred and fifty years or so. The original Avengers had almost all passed on. Bruce lived to be three times the age of the average human. I fell in love very slowly and courted the object of my desire, but she guarded her heart, having lost a great love already. She came to me after a great battle, blazing like a comet, and kissed me quite unexpectedly."

"Wait, the glowing chick? She's immortal too?"

"She's human, but she was changed and it stopped her aging. She has the heart of a warrior."

"And you guys had a kid?"

"A daughter. Andrea."

"Wow. Did she glow too?"

"So bright. She inherited both the energy and the lightning. Once her powers manifested, it took a lot to teach her to control them. But her mother was a patient teacher, and she mastered it in the end."

"And they're still out there? Protecting earth?"

"Yes. Both of them. Usually not in the same place at the same time, though, or things get broken."

"You mean more than usual."

"Quite. Earth is a lot more peaceful these days though. Few dare to face its protectors."

"Does Odin know about Andrea?"

"Yes. He got exceptionally drunk and told me how proud he was. That was before your little announcement."

Tony scoffed. "Figures. Golden boy gets congratulations, and we get a lecture."

"The situation is quite different."

"Of course it is. Because it's you, and you have a tendency to make decisions your father approves of, while Loki rubs him the wrong way all too often. Sibling rivalry at its best. I think we'll just stick to the one child."

"I'm sorry I judged you. I think you'll be a good father."

"I'm already a good father. I was the best father, and I didn't stop being one just cause I ended up here."

Thor took a long drink to fill the silence. "Your daughter was magnificent. You should be proud."

"I am."

They both sipped their wine, unsure what came next, and Loki stirred. Tony excused himself, put down his cup and went to him. 

"Hey," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired."

"That's okay. You sleep as much as you need. How's our baby?"

"Still curious. He's starting to be aware he's part of you too. He wants to know about you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were brilliant, and brave, and lots of fun."

"I like the sound of me. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Hmm. I don't think so."

"Okay. Don't freak out, but Thor's here."

"I thought I heard him. Is he behaving himself?"

"He is now. You gonna come say hi?"

"I suppose." He got up slowly, wrapping a large fur round himself like a blanket. He sat on the bench across the fire from his brother. "So, did you want to say something? Ask me questions?"

Thor looked suspiciously at his brother’s abdomen, his fingers twisting tightly over his cup. He took a breath to speak, but hesitated, finally blurting out his query. "What's it like?"

Loki was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"Being pregnant. Performing this miracle in the afterlife."

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "Exhausting."

"I have to say, I'm impressed. I would never have thought it possible."

"It very nearly isn't. I think that's why it's so tiring, I'm having to hold pieces of two different souls together. And they want to join, they want to live, but they're having to fight for it."

Tony was instantly at his side, an arm around his shoulder. "That's why you're so tired? You didn't say."

"It's hard to put into words."

"Is the child in danger?" Thor asked, genuinely concerned. "Is there a risk you might miscarry?"

"No." Loki's response was certain. "I won't let that happen. Besides, they already have a sense of self, and they can remember that they're going to be here."

"They're remembering the future?"

"After a fashion. Valhalla is outside of time, but we experience our afterlife in a linear fashion, because that's how our brains learnt to process things in life. Our child hasn't experienced time like that, so they're able to look at what we see as the future as easily we look into the past. Well, not quite that easily. They don't yet have the meaning of the sounds they'll hear or the shapes they'll see, but they do know that they will continue to be." He leaned into Tony's shoulder. "They are getting increasingly stronger. They'll be able to hold themself together soon. It won't be like this until the birth."

"What can I do to help?" Tony asked.

"Stay near me. The closer you are, the less it pulls in your piece of soul."

"I think I can manage that."

"Is there any way I could help?" Thor asked unexpectedly. 

Loki narrowed his eyes, curious. "You would do that? What about Father?"

“Brother, this has come as a great surprise to us all. Father in particular. This is his world, and what you have done will cause change and disruption whether you mean it to or not. I will try to ease his concerns, but I cannot promise I will succeed. But I wish I could lighten your burden in some way. I dislike seeing you so drained.”

Loki considered. "For some reason my beloved thinks I shouldn't be drinking wine. Would you bring me some fresh water from the stream outside?"

"Certainly." He picked a jug from the shelf. "I'll be right back."

Tony looked inquiringly at Loki when they were alone. "You don't need water, either."

"No, but like you said, practical affection. If I can gain strength from his actions, the demonstration of brotherly love in spite of my father's disapproval, I'll take it."

"Are you really going to give up drinking?"

"The alcohol won't harm the baby as it would in the mortal world, but it might make it difficult to concentrate, and I need to concentrate. Thank you for stopping me earlier, it was a good choice."

Tony smiled. "Thank you for admitting I'm right."

"I'll also admit I'm being bad tempered. Will you forgive me?"

"Always. I know it's difficult, you're allowed the odd slip up. Or, you know, the inevitable temper tantrums. I see many mood swings on the horizon. But I'll look after you."

Thor knocked quietly before opening the door, poured some water into a tankard and passed it to his brother. It was pure and refreshing, and Loki felt better for it.

"Thank you, brother. This helps."

"If there's anything else, just let me know."

"Actually, there is something. I don't want to go back to the Hall yet, not until Father's had more of a chance to calm down. And I can't send Stark that far away from me. Would you bring us some food? We don't strictly need to eat, but it feels natural to have meals at regular intervals, and the sustenance may help the child to grow."

"Of course. Whatever you need, brother. If you'd like something fresh, I'll even hunt for you."

"I doubt I'd have the energy to prepare it. But we have a few snares set nearby, perhaps one of them has caught something smaller. Stark can barbecue a virtual rabbit," he said with a grin.

"I can. I'm good at barbeques." They both laughed, remembering.

"I'm the meantime, I'll go back to bed."

"Then I'll be on my way," Thor said. "It's really good to see you again, brother. I'm glad you've found happiness here."

Loki nodded and went to lie down. Tony waved Thor off and then rejoined his lover.

"So, how close do you need me to be?"

Loki held up the furs in invitation. "As close as possible."

Tony removed his sweatpants and climbed in. "How's this?"

"Mmm. Closer."

He kissed him, sliding his tongue into Loki's mouth. "Better?"

"Hnngh. Closer."

Tony chuckled. "Are you going to fall asleep on me again?"

"I'll try not to. But don't stop if I do. It's so much lighter when you're inside me."

"So are we going to spend the next nine months just sleeping and screwing?"

"Would that be so bad?"

"I suppose not. Might freak your brother out if he comes back at the wrong moment."

"Don't care. Actually, I hope he does, that could be funny."

"At this rate, the chances are high that he will."

"Excellent." Loki rolled onto his side, facing away, and pushed his ass against Tony's groin. "Shall we?"

"Have you just like given up on foreplay?" he teased. "Because you're putting me under a lot of pressure to perform."

Loki lifted a leg and grabbed his dick. "You don't seem to be having any performance issues."

Tony tucked his hair back and tilted his head to nibble his neck. "Obviously not, I'm all studly and I'm definitely up to the task. But are you sure this is good for you?"

"Beloved, every moment we're not connected, I feel like I'm half empty. Please."

Tony pushed into him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So much better. Can we stay like this until Thor gets back?"

"I'll do my best. Do you want me to make you come?"

"As much as you like. So long as we stay joined."

Tony gently lowered Loki's thigh and let his hands explore his body. The ripples of his muscles were so familiar, but he'd not experienced them from this angle before. It had always been Loki in this position, holding him, filling him. The only times they'd spooned this way round was when Loki donned soft curves and a shorter frame. His back was so long now. Tony kissed his shoulders and his spine and reached down below his belly, through dark curls to warm, wet flesh. He teased slowly, tenderly, making Loki wait for it.

"This, my dear God, is how I love you. With tender caresses, with my body and soul. I want to take you to the heights of pleasure, to make you come over and over. I'm not going to leave you until you give the word, even if you fall asleep, I'll stay right here until you tell me to stop. Is that what you want?"

"Yes! That's what I need. That's it exactly."

"Good. So long as we're clear."

"Crystal," Loki said, and twisted head and shoulders so he could kiss him, only breaking away when he wanted more room to breathe, to moan and swear. He was still tired, but he needed this too. His mind felt strangely cloudy, full of intense desire and sensation, full of heart wrenching passion even as sleep called to him. The feelings merged with near dreams until he was drifting in a vague hallucination, a swirling blend of pale blue light and emerald flames dancing and filling one another. And then he was back in his body, everything stretched taut and longing, and Tony was thrusting and touching and _holy fuck!_ It all broke loose at once, with shudders and spasms and throbbing pleasure between his legs. Tony was calling him God, and loving him, and pressing so deep and tense. Loki quivered and clenched once more as he felt the wetness flooding him and then they both lay still, panting for air they didn't need.

"I love you," Tony told him.

"I… ay… ah-ah."

"It's okay. Rest now. I'm here."

Loki felt so treasured, so peaceful, held by his beloved, he couldn't stay awake a moment longer. He let sleep take him, and as the world fell away, he became more aware of the presence in his womb. A curious feeling, calling out to him, seeking words and ideas, seeking answers just like his father.

_Who are you?_ the feeling seemed to say.

Loki knew how to answer that one, and the answer was so much more than words alone. _I'm your mother._


	5. Chapter 5

Thor visited several times with food, and Loki slowly grew stronger. At first he refused to let Tony move from his side even to let him in, and made Thor deposit the food on the bed and leave again. One of those times he got his wish, and relished the confusion in his brother's face as he tried to work out if they were really doing what he thought they were doing under the covers. He came back, regardless, and Loki ate three more large meals before Tony complained he needed to move soon before he grew roots. Loki said he could get up and stretch his legs, but he mustn't leave the house. He thought it was as good a time as any to carry on working on the crib.

The next time Thor appeared, Tony invited him to stay and share the food. Loki was able to sit up in bed and hold a conversation while they ate, though he was putting food in his mouth so quickly, like he was famished. The other two picked slowly, making more of a show of eating without consuming much and leaving the lion's share for the one who needed it most. Loki didn't notice them doing it, but he did notice that it tasted extra sweet that day.

Tony spoke quietly to Thor as he left, explaining how it worked. Thor clearly understood, because the time after that, he turned up with a share of fresh venison he'd earned in a hunting party. He told the tale in detail while Tony sliced it up, set a pan by the fire, and cooked the pieces up as steaks. Loki was so attracted by the smell that he got out of bed and dressed himself without thinking about it. Tony grinned as he fed him portion after portion, knowing how much effort they'd both put into preparing the meal, and knowing that it would be extra nourishing for parent and child alike.

That night, when he ran his fingers over Loki's belly, he realised the furrows of his abs had been replaced by a smooth, shallow curve.

Thor went hunting more often after that, just so he could gift his trophies to his brother.

Odin noticed. He fumed at first, and then he grumbled, and then finally he missed his adopted son. He sat staring at the Hall that had been his world since he stepped foot in it, and came to a decision. He piled two plates high, snatched a wineskin from a serving wench, and went outside. Valhalla knew where he wanted to be, and would guide his footsteps. If he hadn't known the place when he found himself on the doorstep, the horns over the door were a dead giveaway.

"Loki," he called, "Man of Iron, I bring you a peace offering."

The two lovers looked at each other in disbelief. Tony recovered more quickly and rose to let him in. "Allfather," he said politely, but without the traditional bow because he was Tony. "This is an unexpected honour." Which, while technically true, conveyed a bit more of a warm welcome than he was feeling.

"It was a spontaneous decision. I hope you don't mind. How's my son?"

"Good. Very good. See for yourself." He opened the door wider and gestured him in.

Loki took one look at him, stood to take both plates of food and sat back down by the fire to devour them. The first bite was so delicious, he wolfed down three more before he worked out what that meant. He froze, and then swallowed. "Thank you, Father. This means a lot."

"It's only food. Only the memory of food, at that."

"But I can taste your intentions and…" he took another bite, savouring it, willing himself not to tear up. "I know they are heartfelt."

"You're my son, Loki. As much as I abhor the idea of change here, I cannot abandon you in your hour of need."

"I don't need anything. I'm as strong as I ever was. If I appear weak it's simply because I'm performing a very difficult task."

"Let me look at you."

Loki put down the plate and stood. He wore leather trousers and a loose black tunic belted underneath the small hump of his belly. His hair was growing fast too, falling halfway down his back.

"You're getting fat."

"I'm pregnant, Father. I'm meant to be fat."

"It was intended as a compliment. You're doing it right."

"Yes. I'll have to give birth as well, which concerns me."

"Concerns me too," Tony said. "I have a good idea what to expect, but things aren't exactly normal here." He had done a lot of reading when Pepper got pregnant, researching with his usual depth and intensity. He'd read so much he'd given himself nightmares and she'd had to make him stop.

"I am quite sure you'll be able to work it out," Odin said confidently. "There's no risk of dying in childbirth, but there is still pain. Some of the shield maidens have done it, perhaps I could ask one of them to come and give you some advice."

"I'd appreciate that. Now tell me, Father, why are you being so nice? What do you want?"

Odin glanced at Tony. "Perhaps we should discuss it privately."

"Loki prefers me nearby."

Loki smiled. His lover had become wonderfully possessive and protective of him lately, and it was endearing, if unnecessary. "I'll be fine. I won't let him talk me into anything until we've discussed it together."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Take the pitcher and refill it from the stream."

Tony felt better with a specific task to fulfil, especially one that served Loki. He went outside with a nod.

Loki munched on chicken leg while he waited for Odin to speak. The Allfather sat opposite him and regarded him over the flames. "You know I gave my blessing for this union long ago."

"How could I forget? You let Tony best you."

"And everyone in Valhalla has come to accept it. You have been living together all along, as if you were married, but we never had a ceremony. You may call me old fashioned, but if you are to have a child, I'd like to see you wed."

Loki gaped. "That's it? That's your big favour?"

"I believe it would honour your mother."

He bowed his head, hiding the waves of emotion. "Of course it would honour mother. I will make the proposal, but I cannot guarantee his acceptance. He's not one to let himself be bound by tradition."

"That's as much as I can ask. You have my thanks, Son." He stood to leave. "Do you know if you will have a son or a daughter?"

"Our child will not be bound to a form of flesh. They will be as they choose to be."

"A shapeshifter, like you, then?"

"It was you who first changed me."

"To protect you."

"I understand."

"I will love my grandchild, Loki, no matter what form they take, you must know that. Just as I have loved you."

"You have a peculiar way of showing it."

"As do you. We each have our eccentricities. But in spite of our differences, we remain family. You are a part of us."

"Sometimes old habits die hard. You show your disapproval, I run off in a huff. At least I didn't go and destroy anything or stab anyone, so that's progress."

Odin chuckled softly. "Indeed. I was half expecting your man to blow a hole in my roof. But the deed is done, and nothing I can say or do will change that, so I might as well get on with enjoying your mayhem. Come back and join the feast soon. I look forward to hearing his answer."

"And I look forward to getting even fatter from such good food."

"Farewell, Son."

He left Loki eating, and Tony returned with the water.

"So, is your dad ready to smite me for putting a bun in your oven?"

"Mmm." Loki swallowed, put down his plate and stood. "Not quite. Kneel."

"What for?"

"I believe it's traditional."

Tony knelt.

Loki smiled at him. That would never get old. Still, he had a question to ask. "Man of Iron, my beloved, will you marry me?"

Tony opened his mouth soundlessly.

"Did I say that wrong?" Loki asked. "Is that not the Midgardian way?"

Tony decided it was not the right moment to point out that it should have been Loki on his knee. "It's perfect. It's just… is this just because of what Odin said?"

"It was his suggestion, but I wouldn't have asked if I didn't believe it was a good idea."

"You want to get married? With like a wedding, and suits, and flowers, and vows?"

Loki crossed his arms over his bump. "Exactly. Well, more or less. We may be expected to follow native traditions. The how doesn't matter. It will be us, together, a public celebration of our union."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, yes, let's do it." 

Loki took his hands and pulled him to his feet. "I was expecting you to refuse."

"Why would I say no?"

"Because, we've lived together forever. I thought a wedding wouldn't be important to you."

"It's important to you though."

"It is."

"Then it's important to me. Just so we're clear, why is it important to you?"

"My mother was Goddess of marriage, and fertility, and the home. Now that we're going to be a family, it seems fitting to honour her this way."

"So this isn't just some attempt to make our child legitimate by signing some kind of contract?"

"There won't be any contracts. This is Valhalla. There's no money, nothing to inherit, and no way to inherit it. We can all the fun parts of a wedding without the tedious legal details."

"Will there be drinking?"

"You have been to the Hall of the Dead?"

"Now you're just abusing sarcasm."

"We will both be expected to drink a month's worth of mead."

Tony placed a hand on his belly. "Is that going to be okay for Junior?"

"They're stronger now. They can hold themself together even if I have a drink or two. And I can persuade everyone that I'm drinking more than I am."

Something fluttered under Tony's hand. His eyes widened. "Was that…? Did our baby just move?"

Loki grinned. "Yes. They're trying to prove their strength to you."

Tony got back down on his knees and stroked his belly with both hands. He kissed it proudly. "You, my child, are going to be the most remarkable being in the universe. You are going to be strong and brave and super intelligent. And I love you so much."

"They love you, too."

"How do you know?"

"They're still a part of me. I just know."

"Is that going to make it hard? When you have to become two separate people?"

"Possibly. But it will be worth it."

He stood and wrapped Loki in his arms. "I can't believe we're getting married."

Loki kissed his hair. "It's unexpected. But I'm glad."

"Me too." He let go and they both sat down, Loki taking up the plate again. "Can you talk while you eat? I wanna hear about these native traditions you mentioned."

Loki spoke with his mouth full. "It's been a while, I'm not sure I can remember all of them. We will have to adapt a few, seeing as we'll both be grooms. And I won't let them separate us prior to the ceremony."

"So no stag weekend in Vegas? I feel cheated."

"There is a ritual where the groom must go and steal one of his ancestor's swords from a grave."

"That sounds like fun. It's possible someone here could be my ancestor, and I could make a show of fighting them for it. I mean, in a way, this whole place is a grave."

"I like your thinking. It's supposed to be symbolic of death and rebirth."

"Well, we got that covered already."

"Indeed. They also used to make animal sacrifices as a way of getting our attention, but as it will likely be Father performing the rites, that seems unnecessary."

"And also gross. Are there special clothes?"

Loki shook his head while he chewed. "For brides, it's all about hair and crowns. Symbols of losing virginity and becoming a woman."

"Ha! Clearly we're not virgins."

"Clearly. For the groom, it's a hammer or an axe."

"Please tell me that's not an attempt to cosplay your brother."

"It gets worse. They put a hammer in the bride's lap. As a kind of fertility blessing."

"Good thing neither of us is a bride. Thor would totally hammer us."

"He still might."

"Do we get rings?"

"Yes. We put them on our swords to exchange them."

"We put rings on our swords?" He leered. "Is this this whole thing just a massive innuendo?"

"More or less. When we get to the feast, the groom also throws his sword into the ceiling."

"That's unfair. The ceiling's made of shields."

"And the deeper you sheath it, the more fruitful your marriage will be."

"So no pressure then. Can I use my rocket thrusters or is that cheating?"

"Who says you get to do that bit? I'm a groom too."

"Yes, but I'm in the one doing all the _sheathing_ lately."

"So I do all the work and you take all the credit? I'm the fertility expert here."

"So I'll borrow Mjolnir and put it in your lap."

"Are you calling me a woman just because I currently have a uterus?"

"Not just a uterus."

Loki put down his plate. "That can be remedied. I only really need to keep the womb, the rest isn't actually required until the birth. The only reason I hadn't changed back is because I had better things to do with my energies. But perhaps you need a reminder of my manhood."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting we find out how deep I can sheath myself in you."

"That's what I thought. All this talk of swords and-" he couldn't finish the sentence because Loki's tongue was in his mouth. He tried anyway. "Manhood. Rings."

Loki growled at him, grabbed him around the middle and hoisted him onto the bed. Clothes vanished without a second thought. There was kissing and grappling, and Tony put up resistance just so Loki would wrestle him down harder. When he was finally pinned on his back, wrists held above his head, Loki moved into position between his legs, and froze.

_"Fuck."_

"What's wrong."

"This isn't going to work. My baby bump's in the way."

Tony tried not to smirk. He really, _really_ tried.

Loki slapped him playfully across the cheek and collapsed into giggles. "This is ridiculous. What was I thinking?"

"Swords, rings, fertility. Come on, He-Man, don't give up one now." He broke free with a sudden twist of his wrist, and took hold of Loki's cock. "Oh God, I've missed feeling you hard. We need to find a way for you to fuck me."

Loki groaned. "You'll be tight. It's been a while."

"Why? It's not like any actual time has passed."

He sat back on his haunches. "Turn over. All fours."

Tony obeyed quickly, presenting his ass by bending his spine like a bow. Loki bent forward and licked it hungrily. A quick exploration with his tongue proved Tony had been right, but he stayed there a while longer anyway, just to tease him.

"Please, Loki, I need your cock."

"Do you still doubt my manhood?"

"No. Never again."

"Do you doubt my divinity?"

"No. Please, my God, I need you inside me."

Loki had to find his way in by feel, as the view was obscured. But it felt right, it felt like coming home. He pushed in slowly, testing, but knew as soon as he was fully sheathed that he wouldn't be able to hold off his first orgasm for long. He didn't bother to try. A few dozen careful thrusts and he was there, growling as he spilled. 

"Is that what you needed, my Man of Iron? For me to fill you with my seed?"

"Oh yes, my God! Please, give me more!" Loki knew is was part role-play, but he also knew that it was part serious. Both parts stroked at his ego and made him want to prove that he could.

"How much more? How many times must I fill you to prove my prowess?"

"As many as you wish. I'm yours."

Loki grasped his hips and buried himself to the hilt. "Give me a number, mortal."

"Five!" Tony gasped, picking the figure at random.

"That's four more then. I hope you're ready."

"So ready, Your Highness. Claim me."

Loki increased his pace and took the second not long after, with Tony rolling his back and begging to be touched.

"If you want my hand on your cock, I'll have to take mine out your arse," he pointed out. "Which would you prefer?"

Tony whined. "Shit. You can't reach?"

"Not easily."

"Stay where you are."

"You are of course free to touch yourself as much as you like."

"Thank you." He lowered himself onto one elbow and began to pump his fist desperately. Loki snapped his hips back and forth until Tony reached his climax and tensed all around him. His third chased on the heels of Tony's first.

They slowed after that, taking their time until they achieved the next one together. Tony could sense that Loki was tiring, but didn't dare suggest they stop until he'd met the challenge. He raised himself back up on his hands and rocked in time, so that Loki barely had to move, and talked on and on, filthy, adoring words that he knew would drive his lover right to the edge. He was rewarded by a wonderful, extended moan as Loki came once more. He squeezed, milking him of every last drop before the God slipped out. He turned swiftly and helped settle him carefully on his side.

"You're perfect, Loki. You're everything I need. Rest. You earned it. You were amazing. You always are."

"My betrothed. Hold me."

Tony tucked himself in behind him and pulled him close, stroking his belly. It fluttered and rippled under his fingers. At least one of them was awake. He smiled. It had been the same with Pepper and Morgan. He didn't know if it was the movement, or the endorphins, or both, but that bump would always be most active when Pepper was most relaxed.

Probably not a good idea to start making comparisons out loud. But it was reassuring. It made it feel more like a normal pregnancy, even though there was nothing normal about their situation.

And now they had a wedding to plan. They could talk about that in the morning. Or whatever time they woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor was enthusiastic about Tony's idea for the sword quest. He spoke to a few people and found the most highly celebrated blacksmith, a man named Njal who almost rivaled Banner in demi-Hulk form for size. He worked two magnificent swords, which were hidden in a cave along the beach, some distance from the Hall. If it weren't for the pregnancy, Thor would have taken the quest up into the mountains, but it was going to be a demanding event for his brother, both physically and emotionally, and it seemed cruel to make it harder than it needed to be. 

The grooms strode across the sand in their armour, accompanied by the wedding party, which consisted of the Father of the Gods, the God of Thunder, the giant blacksmith, the sheildmaiden Lagertha, Henrik the tracker, and several thousand Viking warriors who wouldn't miss this for all the ale in Valhalla. Fortunately, space folded itself neatly around them, so there never appeared to be more than a hundred at a time.

Loki and Tony approached the cave together. It was dark inside, and Loki summoned a glowing flame at the same moment that Tony turned on the lights at the sides of his helmet. They looked at each other and grinned. 

The cave wasn't large, but it was an irregular shape. The light bounced of parts of the walls, leaving deeper crevices in shadow. Snarls and growls echoed all around them, and Loki put out his light, bending into a crouch. Bright eyes glinted in the darkness, and from three directions at once, the wolves stepped towards them. 

Loki kept smiling, and held out his hand. The first wolf approached slowly, and gave it a cautious sniff. Loki nodded. The wolf seemed to relax, and turned to yap at its fellows. They came over too, and soon Loki was stroking them all at once, burying his face in their fur. When he looked up, his face was lined with tears. 

Tony didn't have to ask. At first he thought it was a cruel prank, forcing Loki to remember the adopted son he lost, but then he noticed that he was still smiling, even as he wept. The wolves licked at his face, and he laughed, delighted. He inhaled deeply, taking in their scents, and then they walked away. 

Loki stared after them, and Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. He covered it with his own and kissed it, knowing he understood. "They were only shadows. But they could have been Narfi and his family. It feels good to remember the feel of him, warm and alive."

Tony directed his light to a tunnel leading off the back of the cave. "Ready to move on?" he asked gently, the symbolism weighing heavy between them.

"Yes."

As they made their way through the tunnel, they noticed a soft glow emanating from the next cavern. Tony turned off his extra lights. He stepped into a chamber filled with stars. Not space stars- he wasn't back in the void- but projected stars, the kind from a child's toy, with five points and straight lines that skewed as they hit the walls at different angles. Too many to count.

"JARVIS, how many stars are there in here?"

_"I believe you already know, Sir."_

Tony tapped his armour away, it was too tight and couldn't breathe. He crumpled to the floor. Loki was beside him in an instant, touching him, whispering, searching his face for answers. He began to make sense of the words.

"Look at me. I'm here. Good. Tell me what's going on. Tell me, how many stars?"

Tony focussed his eyes on the one person he knew would keep him sane. "Three thousand," he gasped. "Three thousand stars." He fell on Loki's shoulder and sobbed. 

"It's all right. It's all right, beloved, I'm here. I'm with you, always."

"I can't. I can't let go of her, Loki. I can't forget her and move on."

"No, you mustn't forget her. Hold on, she will always be a part of you."

"But isn't that what this is? We're supposed to die to the past, our old life, and be reborn into the future."

Loki lifted his face and looked him in the eye. "This is eternity, Man of Iron. The past and the future are one and the same here. You don't need to let go of your daughter, but you need to let go of the guilt of leaving her, and the pain of wondering what might have been. Focus on what _is._ Your heart must be mended so it will be strong for our child."

The clouds of emotion started to clear. "What is… is that I still love her, and I always will, whether I see her again or not. What is, is that I love you, and even though it came at great cost, I'm glad that I'm here with you, and that we have a child of our own." He wiped the back of his hand across his face. "Today is our wedding day. We're a family. And Morgan's my family, and that makes her your family too. And Thor, and Odin and even Frigga, we're all family."

"That's right. For us, a wedding is not just a union of two individuals, but of two houses. Yours and mine. Nothing is lost, only shared. Are you ready to embrace all that's to come?"

He pressed his forehead against Loki's. "It hurts. It still hurts, even after all this time."

"I know. I feel it too."

"We'll tell our child tales of his brother and sister?"

"Yes! Of course. That is the way of Valhalla. They will know them."

"Okay. I'm ready." He stood, and put his armour back on.

They went down another tunnel, with torches ensconced at intervals on the walls. They knew it was the final cavern when they saw two swords lying on a large stone table. One was a foot longer than the other, its hilt coloured gold with scarlet bindings on the grip. Geometric patterns were etched all along the blade. 

The shorter sword was more ornate, bright green and black snakes coiled together to form the hilt, a twinkling emerald embedded in the pommel. The tapered blade was marked with engraved runes.

The lovers glanced at each other. Even through the armour, Loki could sense Tony's cautiousness by the way he moved and held himself. This was obviously too easy; they were just waiting for some kind of trap to be sprung. 

As they each stepped slowly towards the table, the chamber remained quiet. They reached for the swords.

A scrape of metal resounded through the hollow space. It was immediately followed by a building hum as Tony raised his hands, and Loki seemed to be in three places at once.

A maniacal face stepped out of the shadows, streaked with blue paint. It roared at them with a fierce grimace and raised a rough blade high before charging at Loki shield first. 

Only to pass straight through him and slam into the stone wall behind. Meanwhile, Loki was standing at the table with the snake sword in his hand. Tony was firing off mini pulses all around the blue-faced warrior, tiny puffs of exploding rock outlining his frame. He lifted his shield over his head and stopped trying to move.

"Two against one is hardly a fair fight, though," said a deep voice behind them, and a second large figure with a knotted blonde beard took a swing at Loki. The trickster blocked easily and the newcomer tried again. His laughter rang out as iron clashed on iron. "Well met, Your Highness. I am Bjorn. You do me honour by not defeating me outright. It is a privilege to fight a God."

"I have to say, I find you quite entertaining. But much as I would love to continue this dance, my nuptials await. Stark?"

"Yes, love?"

"Stop playing and take up your sword."

He picked up the weapon and a pale light flowed along the designs on the blade. Lowering his other hand, he pointed it at his opponent. "Come on. Today's going down in history, we need to notch up the fight scene. How 'bout this?" He tapped away his armour. "Brave warrior, let me not crush thee like a bug, but fight thee like a man. Have at thee!"

The man may not have understood the flowery language, but he knew the stance, and lunged forward.

Tony soon regretted his challenge. He has been practising with Loki a lot, and had gotten to the stage where he didn't get his ass handed to him _all_ the time, but this was one of Valhalla's finest and he realised giving up his armour might not have been the best plan. He was losing ground quickly, and would soon end up with his own back against the wall.

Loki noticed his difficulty. "My apologies, my fine fellow," he said as he kicked his own opponent's legs out from under him and knocked his sword from his hand. Picking it up, he levelled both blades at Tony's adversary, pointing them as if they were mere daggers towards his striped face. "Are we done, now?"

The man smiled nervously and nodded. 

"Excellent. Run along and tell everyone we bested you and to prepare for our return." 

The two warriors disappeared down the tunnel. Loki placed the swords on the stone table and bent over it, leaning on his elbows and dropping his head.

"You okay?" Tony asked, rubbing his lower back.

Loki sighed. "Shouldn't have done the phantom trick. I got a bit carried away."

"You were brilliant," Tony assured him. "Sit for a bit, they can wait. They'll have to wait, they can't carry on without us."

Loki turned and shuffled inelegantly onto the table, his hands on his swollen belly and his head on Tony's chest. "I'm telling you now, I'm never going through this again. You want anymore children, you can brew them up yourself."

Tony smiled into his hair and kissed him. "Let's just see how the first one turns out before we make any plans. I have a feeling we're going to have our hands full enough with just one."

"I can live with that."

"No… you can't. Because you're dead."

"I keep forgetting. You make me feel alive."

Tony traced his fingers under Loki's chin and lifted it, leaning down to kiss him. Their lips brushed together lightly, adoringly, and Loki felt a surge of energy returning.

"I know we're getting married and all, but that was bordering on cheesy. I'll let you off this once because of your condition, but you can't go round saying soppy shit like that when there might be Vikings lurking in the shadows." He frowned. "No wait, that's ninjas. Ninjas lurk in the shadows, and hide in the ceiling; Vikings storm about roaring and pillaging."

Loki was smirking. "Technically those two were lurking."

"Yes, but not particularly well. They completely ruined their element of surprise."

"You were never one for a quiet entrance either. Are you sure you're not a Viking?"

"Yeah, well, hmm. I may have certain Viking like qualities. But that's a good thing, really, considering where I ended up."

"I'm glad you ended up here too. You certainly keep my afterlife interesting."

They kissed again, a little less lightly, a little more hungrily. A warm feeling spread down Loki's spine and settled in his belly.

"Don't we have a wedding to get to?"

"Yes. We do. Are you all good?"

"No, I'm pure mischief. Let's go."

They wandered back through the tunnels and into the daylight, bearing their prizes. They were greeted by a loud cheer. 

Two ships were pulled up on the sand, their sails set along the length of their hull. The wedding party had divided into two groups, Odin at the forefront of one, and Thor standing with the other.

"Looks like they found a way to separate us after all," Tony noted.

"Well, at least you'll still be near. I'll go with my father, I have questions. You can have Thor."

"Thanks, I think. What exactly are we about to do?"

"Ritual bathing. Looks like we're doing it in the sea."

"That sounds bracing."

"Quite. Keep moving, you should be fine."

"And you two?"

"Don't worry. I'll focus on keeping the baby warm. The temperature will hardly bother me."

"You're going to sleep for a week when this over."

"I expect you're right. But I'll get through it. There are some parts I might even enjoy."

"Hey, it's okay. Think about why we're doing this. For us, for your mom, for our child."

"You're right. Let's do it."

They walked up to the crowds and separated, one each side. With the sails in the way, they couldn't see each other, but they could hear raised voices. Loki guessed Tony was probably complaining about being able to undress himself, though the wind and the waves stole the words away. For the Prince of Asgard, it was a much more pleasant experience. He indulged himself in the sheer glory of having others serve him in a completely unnecessary task. He wallowed in the attention as they bathed him in cool water, washing away the sins of his past and making him new. It was a kind of worship- his people, adoring and tending to their God. He felt stronger and more energised than he had since he'd made the child, there were so many mortals honouring him, loving him. In death, they had come to know him as they never had in life, and they liked him.

He almost forgot his questions, until he was taken on board the ship to be dressed, and Odin stood admiring his attire. 

"What was that, Father?"

"What was what?"

"Those chambers were not my brother's doing. Such magicks are beyond him."

"Indeed. Would you care to tell me what you saw?"

"You don't know?"

"The charm was designed to tap into any unresolved issues that you needed to overcome. I wasn't sure if you'd even see anything."

"I saw Narfi," he said flatly. 

"Ah. I see. I'm sorry, that must have seemed terribly cruel."

"It was harder for Tony. But that's his story, not mine."

"I won't pry."

"Good." He sighed. "It was good to remember him, though. He was a playful cub, in spite of being abandoned by his birth mother."

"You had a lot in common. I was happy you found him."

"Were you?"

"Yes. I always liked to see you truly happy. And to see you bestow such affection on another life was quite something. I'm excited to meet my grandchild, and to see the joy they bring you."

"As am I." 

"Your child will be safe here. No harm can come to them in Valhalla."

It was a comforting thought. Odin smiled and walked away. 

Loki turned, needing to distract himself, and beckoned Lagertha over. "I have a strange request."

"Please tell me you want me to braid your hair."

Loki grinned. "How did you guess?"

"Because it's so long and beautiful and begging to be done. And you won't care two hoots that it's a woman's tradition."

"I want to make my husband dissolve when he sees me."

"No you don't. You want to make him hard as iron," she grinned.

"All right, yes, but don't put it that way in front of my family."

She laughed. "How do you want to look? Ready for battle, or ready for bed?"

"Hmm… there's a difference?" he asked with a smirk.

"In your case, I'm guessing not so much. How about I braid the top into a circlet, to represent your royalty. I could leave it loose underneath, or make more long braids weaving in and out of each other."

"Make it as fancy as you can. I will be both bride and groom. I will be so elegant and strong no one will know what to do with me."

"I know that feeling. It's one of my favourites." Lagertha had nimble fingers, and got to work quickly. "Your hair is so dark and lustrous, we need some kind of highlight to really show it off."

"How about a few golden threads?"

"Perfect!"

He laid a handful on the seat beside him. "Take as much as you need."

Lagertha took up one of the threads and plaited it in. She often wondered how the magic of the Gods worked, but this was not the moment to ask.

A few yards away, on board the second ship, Tony was getting a very close shave and a neatly trimmed and styled beard. They put some kind of oil in his hair and combed it through, and then Henrik presented him with the clothes he had made especially for the occasion. 

Tony grinned. "Loki is going to lose his shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Loki didn't get to see the expression on Tony's face as they walked back towards the Hall across the sand. Their attendants formed a crowd around each of them, keeping them hidden. Odin waited beneath the golden tree, his one eye gleaming.

Tony's group reached the tree first, and as Loki approached the crowds parted on either side, revealing the man with whom he had chosen to spend eternity. And for a moment he forgot to put one foot in front of the other.

Tony was wearing armour. Not his usual nanobot suit, but Asgardian armour made of leather and metal. It was mostly dark red, with yellow brass detailing on the shoulders and hips, and at the top of his knee high boots. Each section of the leather breastplate was edged with gold, and in its centre shone a silver medallion engraved with the concentric circles of the Arc Reactor. There were brass panels on his bracers, and from beneath his pauldrons hung a golden cape that billowed in the breeze. Notably, he broke with tradition and carried neither hammer not axe.

He looked utterly breathtaking. Lagertha could have sworn she heard Loki squeak.

Tony was wide-eyed. For once, his brain seemed to stall completely and he just stood there, taking in the sight of his lover. Loki's hair was ornately braided, like a bride, but he exuded an energy which was entirely masculine. His coat bore a striking resemblance to the one he'd been wearing when they first met, and the leather armour underneath hugged the mound of his swollen belly. He too, glinted with hints of gold everywhere, accents to his traditional black and green, which were in turn reflected in the sword he carried, pointing towards the ground.

Tony fought the urge to run and embrace him where he stood.

Loki remembered to keep walking and took quick, long strides to join him. The grooms held hands before Odin, under the tree. The Allfather spoke.

"I never expected to see the day that one of my sons was wed. When I did imagine it, I pictured Thor and some pretty maiden. But then, Loki always did manage to surprise me.

"I never expected to oversee a wedding in Valhalla. Weddings were for the living, for those with limited time, to provide security for their children and families, to insure their inheritance their bloodline. None of those things matter here. What matters here, is joy, and entertainment, and dare I say, love. And you two have all of those things in abundance.

"Whether we wait here until the final battle, as some believe, or whether Ragnorak will be delayed again and again by heroes like yourselves, I know that the promises you make today will be for eternity. Your souls will be tied together like none before. 

"Loki, make your vow as you pass over your sword."

Loki offered the Tony the hilt, and spoke with the voice of royalty. "Tony Stark, I name you my husband. I declare before all present that you are the father of the child I bear. I have loved you in eternity, and I will continue to love you until the end of everything. I am yours as you are mine, as it was always fated to be."

Tony took the sword. "Impressive speech," he said quietly. "I hope you're not going to make me look bad."

Loki smiled and whispered, "I'm sure you'll be fine, beloved."

Odin turned to Tony. "Tony Stark, complete the exchange and make your vow."

He cleared his throat and began. "Where I come from, we make our vows for 'sickness and health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part.' But none of those things apply to us anymore. It was death that brought us together, and now there is nothing that can divide us. We also promise 'to have and to hold, to love and to cherish.' These things I can promise you, now and always. You've taught me so much- how to wield a sword, how to do magic, how to think beyond the limits of my own experience. You've taught me how to find stillness, those precious moments to stop and just be, because we are never, ever going to run out of time. If it weren't for you, I'd be some kind of crazy hermit holed up in a distant corner of paradise. You keep me grounded, keep me busy, keep me happy. I'm excited to spend the rest of eternity with you, and with our child, and I promise that I will love and cherish both of you, now and forever."

He nudged the hilt of the sword into Loki's hand, because he was once again standing there motionless. Loki blinked a few times, and Tony subtly squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"And now the rings," Odin said. 

They had prepared the rings in advance, a combined effort wrought of science, magic and artistry. Tony had demonstrated how to go panning for gold, while Loki, delighted, watched sprawled on the riverbank. Valhalla had, as always, provided. They had worked together to melt and mould them in the forge, two simple bands, and then combined their magic into runes of unity and protection. Not that anything could harm them, but it was so ingrained in their nature they couldn't do otherwise.

Thor held out his hand, and Tony took the ring from his palm and placed it on the hilt of his sword. Loki took his ring from Lagertha and did the same. They exchanged at the same time, placing them on their fingers together. 

Odin spoke again. "You have made your vows, and given and received the tokens and symbols of your marriage. Our families are now one, Gods and mortals united into one tribe, one bloodline. Let all of Valhalla rejoice!"

"We're married?" Tony asked, grinning.

"You are indeed, my son," Odin answered.

Tony grasped his hand on the back of Loki's neck and pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss. Loki was startled at first; apparently this was not one of his traditions. But he soon saw the appeal of it. Besides, everyone was cheering loudly. When they broke apart, Tony chased his lips for another quick peck or two before he let him go.

"To the feast!" Thor roared, and everyone raced to the Hall. It wasn't far, and no one was really paying attention to who was in which party, so it wasn't much of competition, but they were boasting and laughing as they sat at the tables, nonetheless.

Loki stopped Tony as he approached the doorway, barring his way. "It seems I cannot escape you," he said so all could hear. "First you best me in battle, and when my brother tried to steal me from you, you blast him with his own lightning." He waited for the roar of laughter and applause that inevitably followed that story. "I threw you out the window of your tower, and still you came back. And when I died, you even followed me here, to charm me and win my heart so that we should never be parted. You stand at the threshold to my father's Hall, at the gateway between the life you once lived and the home you have now found. You came to us as a foreigner, an alien who knew so little of our ways. But now you stand among us as family. Let me guide you through this portal, as you step from one life to the next, so that you may not stumble."

"Wherever you lead, I will follow," Tony said, taking his hand, and stepped over the threshold. It seemed this was significant too. 

They stopped in the centre of the room, and Loki glanced upward. "We never did decide which of us was going to do this part," he noted. "And whoever we chose, rumours will abound about the nature of our relationship."

"How about we fuck with their preconceptions and do it together? I mean, we are both technically grooms, and we both… well, I think the symbolism speaks for itself."

"Your sword or mine?" Loki said, eyes twinkling.

"Yours. I'm keeping this one, it's kinda pretty and I like the snakes. Besides, yours is bigger, it'll make more of an impression when we slam in to the hilt."

They climbed up onto a table, and Tony thought about bringing out enough nanobots to make an armoured sleeve for extra strength. Then he realised that the suit was nothing more than an extension of his soul, _residual self-image,_ and he didn't need it to be strong. It also occurred to him that's what Loki meant when he called him "Man of Iron." He swallowed. 

Loki took his hand and clasped it over his own. "Ready, Man of Iron?"

Strength. Courage. Determination. He'd said it all in the beginning, or course, but it had just never quite sunk in. He'd been seeing his soul all along.

"Absolutely. On three."

They thrust upward together, and the sword left their hands at speed, burying itself in the ceiling until only the hilt remained.

Loki smirked. "I do want that back, you know," he said when the cheers does died down to a reasonable level. "You'll have to fly up and get it sooner or later."

"I'm going with later. I kinda like having our virility on display for all to see."

"Fair enough."

Tony helped Loki climb down carefully, mindful of the child, and they went to stand at the front of the Hall. Odin poured a cup of honeyed mead, and they offered it to one another and drank, sealing their fate. Then the feasting began.

Thor told story after story, all of them featuring the new husbands. He started with their first meeting, followed with the great battle of New York (which was always a favourite), and went on to describe their glorious deaths. Lagertha took up the tale of their courtship, and how the Man of Iron settled into the afterlife, working hard to win the approval of his future father-in-law. 

The feast went on for what felt like hours, maybe days, as warrior after warrior stood and told of how they admired each of the grooms, how they had made them laugh or fought them for sport and lost. Even Odin's arm was swaying slightly as he raised his goblet in a toast. 

"To the happy couple! May they be blessed with all the joys they could wish for. To my son Loki, bringer of chaos, and to the Man of Iron, who-" he chuckled, "who impregnated my son! And there's a thing I never thought I'd say. Or be this happy about saying it." He fell back into his chair giggling. He slapped Thor roughly on the chest. "You're going to be an uncle."

"I am," Thor beamed, equally inebriated. "Uncle Thunder," he laughed. Then his face turned sombre. "Loki's going to train him to stab me in the kneecaps. I know he is."

"What an excellent idea, brother!" Loki grinned. "Although the hamstrings would be a softer target."

"You're planning on giving our child knives?" Tony asked incredulously. 

"No. We'll give them a pair of their own daggers. You can help me forge them."

"You aren't worried they're going to injure themself?"

"That's the point of giving them daggers, beloved, so they learn how to handle them safely. And also to stab their uncle," he added after a moment's thought. 

"Sure. Why not. It's not like they can kill themself, right?"

"Don't get moody. We can discuss it later. I think I'm ready to head home."

Tony softened immediately. "Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. But I'd rather not fall asleep before we've consummated our marriage," he explained simply.

"Oh. Right. Good plan. Do we just go, or…"

"We're supposed to be escorted to the bedchamber. But I'm tempted to indulge my rebellious nature and sneak out."

Tony leaned in close. Loki could feel his breath on his ear as he whispered. "I like the sound of sneaking out with you. And I like your rebellious side." He kissed his neck lightly. "You could wrap your arms around me and I could fly you straight there."

"Not with this melon weighing me down," Loki moaned.

"Hey, I'm in the Man of Iron, I will always be strong enough to carry you. Besides, if junior gets in the way, I'll just carry you sideways, like my bride."

The sound Loki made was half moan, half whine. "Now that does sound appealing. Will you carry me straight to bed? Make love to me until neither of us can move?"

Tony sucked in a shuddering breath. "Yes, my husband."

"Let's go. I'll make sure no one notices we're gone."

"Have you got enough strength left for that much illusion?"

"I'll manage. I'm stronger than I appear, you know."

"I do. You are the strongest person I know."

"Stronger than Thor?"

"Much stronger. Can you imagine Thor trying to make a baby? He'd whine the entire time. Even if he could figure out how to do it, which he can't because he's nowhere near as smart as you."

Loki fluttered his eyelashes, teasing. "And am I prettier too?"

"My God, yes. So much prettier."

"Take me home, husband."

Tony swept him up into his arms, but to everyone else it appeared they were still sitting and whispering. The illusion maintained itself until Thor threw a bread roll at them. But they all thought it was a fitting prank for the occasion.

By that time, Loki and Tony were back at their house. Tony laid his husband on the bed and began the game of searching for all the buckles and fastenings to remove his armour. Two pairs of boots were the first to go. "You look so beautiful today," he told him.

"So do you," Loki replied. "I do hope you keep the armour. It's quite magnificent."

"You liked that, huh?" He managed to get Loki's coat off, and was concentrating on what was underneath. It seemed to involve a lot of lacings at the sides to create that form-hugging figure.

"Very much. Have you ever considered growing your hair?"

"I dunno. It seems like a lot of effort. I don't know if it would suit me."

"You'd look regal."

Tony didn't answer straight away. He did manage to get Loki down to a flowing undershirt though. "Hey, does marrying you make me a prince now?"

"Yes, of course. You hadn't realised?"

"I guess not. Huh."

"Prince Tony Stark of Asgard. My husband." Loki pulled him close and kissed him, his fingers busy loosening his armour without even looking. He unbuckled the brass bracers removed the pauldrons. As the leather breastplate came free Tony pulled back. 

"How'd you do that?"

"What? Undress you?"

"Yeah. I was there when they put me into this stuff and I'm not even sure how to get out of it."

"I'm familiar with the style. Also I've spent the entire feast examining you closely and figuring it out."

"You are an evil genius after all."

"Then it is clearly your duty as the saviour of the universe to thwart me," he suggested, even as he was pulling at Tony's trousers.

"Hmmm. I'm trying. Honestly, I really am. But I'm paralysed by your sexual energy. It's the one thing I can't resist."

The trousers landed on the floor, and Tony realised he was naked.

"Hey, that's not fair. Where's all your skin hiding?"

"Like you said, I'm evil." He kissed across Tony's chest, licking the scar where skin joined Reactor. "Would you like me to show just how evil?"

"Oh my God, yes."

His teeth scraped over a nipple before he dipped his head lower, pushing his husband into his back and tasting him all the way down to his rigid cock. It leapt as Loki's tongue slid over it, and throbbed when he took it in his mouth. He heard Tony groan, felt his body squirm with pleasure. He didn't flinch as he pushed with his hips, invading his throat, but began to bob his head slowly, cheeks hollowed as he sucked.

Tony wound his fingers in amongst the elaborate braids, twisting and pulling. Even though he could come like this and still be ready for more, it wasn't what he wanted for their wedding night. So he called a stop to it before he got too close. 

"Why?" Loki asked. "You appeared to be enjoying it."

"Oh, I was. I am. But I want to make love to you while I'm still hungry. I want you to come with me."

"I won't argue with that," he admitted, kissing his way back up to Tony's body and filling his mouth with tongue.

"I need you naked," Tony told him, sliding his hands under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin, his tight, firm belly.

"Easily accomplished." With a wave of his hand, the clothes were gone. Tony reached lower, not knowing what he was going to find between his legs. He met a mound of hair, and warm, wet folds that his fingers slipped between eagerly. 

They kissed until Loki's whole body was rocking on Tony's fingers, and they both knew it was time. Tony rolled him over gently, kneeling between his thighs and lifting his long legs up onto his shoulders. Loki grinned as his hips tilted up and Tony pressed his cock inside. He leaned on Loki's legs, leaving his hands free to stroke and caress his husband. They knew every inch of each other's skin; they'd done this too many times to count. And yet it all felt new, vibrant and passionate as the first time.

"My God, you're gorgeous like that."

"Like what?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it anyway.

"Spread out under me, naked, with your hair spilling in all directions. The flush of your chest. This dark line all the way over your perfectly round ball of a belly. Limbs everywhere. Face…"

"Gazing up at you adoringly?"

"That too. I was going to go with wanton."

Loki moaned as he pushed deep and slow, caressing him inside as well as out. "And look at you. Such charisma, it lights up your eyes. Muscles rippling with strength. And you look at me with pure lust, so hungry, it makes me want to submit."

Tony growled and thrust hard. "Submit? You, my love?"

"Almost. Within certain limits." He lifted a hand. He liked watching the way the pale blue light shone through his fingers, it bordered on hypnotic. 

"Good."

"Good?"

"Don't ever submit to me completely. I like you sassy."

Tony took hold of his hand and brought it up to his lips, putting Loki's thumb between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. Loki rolled all along his spine, a wave that ended with curling hips. Tony matched his pace and echoed the movement.

"And would you ever submit to me like that? Give yourself over to my every whim?"

"Hngh." He dropped the thumb and started kissing Loki's palm instead "Don't I do that already?" 

"Not quietly."

"Well, I never did know when to keep my mouth shut. Threatening Gods and all that."

"And look where that got you."

Tony looked. His hands followed his eyes as he gazed at the form spread before him, so familiar and so perfect. "I think things turned out pretty good."

"So why don't you put that busy mouth of yours to good use and tell me just how good."

"What do you want to know? How much I admire your brain? Or your body? Or how my heart is bound to yours for eternity?"

"Yes!" Loki gasped. "Tell me all of it!"

So he did, at great length. Poetically. Crudely. With honour and with love. Sometimes Loki would come back with a direct question, but mostly he just moaned. Tony talked as their passion grew, as their need became urgent and their movements frantic. Even when his breath was so ragged that he could barely get out a sentence, he kept praising Loki with single words.

"Love… perfect… husband…"

Loki was clawing at the mattress, his face twisting in an expression Tony knew very well. The way his brows arched together in the middle, the way he bared his teeth, meant he was getting very close. And Tony was right there with him.

"Ah, yes my beautiful prince. Look at me. Come with me. I love you."

Their eyes locked and Loki arched and bucked wildly, clenching and releasing. Tony tumbled after him, an explosion of sensation that went on and on. Their orgasms seemed to snowball into each other, building on one another's pleasure until they were both screaming.

Gradually it faded, and Tony put Loki's legs together, setting them to one side and laying down behind him. "Just need to hold you," he breathed.

Loki nodded. "That pleases me." He laid his arms over Tony's and closed his eyes. "Husband."

"Yes, husband?"

"I'd like to hear your wedding vows again. Now that we're alone."

"I was kinda winging it-"

"Don't give me excuses. You know what you said. Say it again."

Tony repeated the speech. It felt different, more intimate, even more meaningful. Loki soaked it all up like wine.

"You've taught me a lot too, you know."

"Surely an immortal being like you already knows everything," Tony teased.

"I mean it."

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining a seriously romantic moment, aren't I? Tell me what you've learned."

Loki took a deep breath. He could feel the warmth of Tony's skin all down the back of his body, from his shoulders to his calves, and the hard circle of the Reactor. He felt so safe. "I've learnt that it's good to be me. That I'm worthy of love."

Tony's arms tightened around him. Loki had been through too much, he'd been hurt in too many ways. As much as the statement didn't come as a surprise, it still pained him to hear that he used to feel that way.

"I never felt like I was good enough. No matter what I tried, my brother always did better. The only exception was magic, and even that held its own shame, because what my mother taught me was considered women's magic. But she was the only other person who made me feel like this. Like I didn't hate myself."

"But you don't hate yourself anymore?"

"No. Sometimes, it tries to creep back. But I think of you, and all you do for me, and it goes away. I've been a prince and a king, a prisoner and a slave. Being here with you, in our little home, is the happiest I've ever been."

"Loki. My husband. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you."

"I think we should make the pilgrimage again. We talked about it when Thor arrived, but then I was stuck in bed."

"You were busy. Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"I will be once I've slept for a while. It was a long day. But I want to do this for you, and I'm only going to keep getting bigger until I'm waddling around like a duck. And once the baby's here, we'll be far too preoccupied to go. So let's go now."

"All right. As soon as you're done sleeping." _Which may be next week, but who's counting?_ he added mentally.

"I love you, Tony Stark."

"I know. It's why I married you." He chuckled.

"What?"

"We're _married._ It's pretty crazy when you think about it."

"I still can't believe Father allowed it. Much less conducted the ceremony. You're human, and male. And yet he asked for it."

"He knows I'm good for you. And neither of those things matter, here. It's not like you're going to outlive me. And we've already proved gender isn't an obstacle to making a family." He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Loki's hair and skin. "You've given me more than I've dreamed possible. Thank you, for all of it."

"You're welcome. Any more miracles you'd like me to do, once this one is ready?"

Tony felt a tightening in his chest. He knew what he wanted to ask, but it would take more than a miracle and he didn't want to Loki to feel like he wasn't satisfied with what they had. "How about we stick to one miracle at a time. I don't want to be greedy."

But Loki knew him too well. "You still want her back."

Tony sighed. "I'm not going to say no. And I'll never give up hope. But right now, I need to focus on what I have, and let go of the rest."

"No." He twisted his neck to look at him. "Don't ever give up. Not because of me. Just wait. We will find a way together."

"Okay. But let's try not to break the afterlife when we do, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Go to sleep love. You'll need all your strength in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late! Christmas is happening.  
How does anyone feel about getting the last couple of chapters early? As a Christmas present?

Tony spent the time Loki slept to create a Mary Poppins style knapsack. It would hold everything they might need on the pilgrimage, while still being small and light enough to carry comfortably. He took a warm blanket, and a pot to heat up food and water, a pocket knife, and the piece of flint that had been his first gift from Loki and had never worn down. They could gather firewood as they needed it, and they could stop at the Hall for provisions along the way. There was food in the pantry, but it would keep forever, and it seemed unnecessary to carry things back and forth.

Eventually Loki stirred. Tony went over to sit beside him and stroked the hair out of his face. It had unravelled from the braids somewhat. "Morning sleepy head."

Loki smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. It was tempting to let it become more, but if he did that, he'd never get out of bed. "I don't suppose there's any chance of one of your cooked breakfasts?"

"Bacon and eggs? Fried bread?"

"Mmm. You spoil me."

"You've earned it. Get dressed and pretty while I cook."

"I think I might indulge in a shower to help wake me up."

"The water's not heated, but that's not going to bother you, is it?"

"Not in the slightest."

It was a while before they set off, and Tony tried to judge Loki's energy levels without being too fussy, but Loki knew exactly what he was doing. He assured him that he was feeling strong enough and they put out the fire and shut up the house. When they stopped at the Hall, Thor wished them a safe journey and told them to pass on his regards to their mother. Odin only smiled. What he felt would not fit into words.

They set off towards the mountains at a steady pace, not rushing. It was a pleasant walk through the trees, and though they didn't often get a sense of seasons, today felt like spring. As if in answer to the thought, a few butterflies flew around them, and somewhere a bird began to sing.

They held hands without thinking about it.

Slowly, they started to climb. It wasn't as steep as Tony remembered. They might have been coming a slightly different way, or perhaps Valhalla had chosen to ease them into their journey gently.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony said.

"The fact that you seek permission suggests a serious inquiry, but feel free."

"When we first made love, and you didn't get how gay sex works, you turned into a girl."

"That's correct. Also more of a statement than a question."

"I'm getting there. So when we were… courting, is that what you were expecting to happen, like, every time?"

"More or less. I suppose I thought you might give me the satisfaction of your mouth from time to time, but I expected that I would have to change for you, yes."

Tony squeezed his hand. "And that didn't put you off?"

"You would have been worth it."

"Do you see yourself as a woman? In your head, I mean?"

"I haven't given it much thought. When I change shape, I'm still me. And I am a man, even without my male member. Being pregnant isn't that dissimilar to learning magic. It's something nobody expects a man to be able to do, but I did it anyway. It doesn't make me a woman."

"I get that, but when you switch completely, with the curves and the face and everything, do you feel different?"

"Of course. It changes how others see me, and respond to me, and it's easy to respond in kind. When I took on the appearance of my father, my behaviour changed somewhat, but I didn't become him. I was still me. Just a slightly different side of me. Think of it this way. When you were a snake, did you stop being human?"

"No. It gave me a new perspective, but I could still think like a human." 

"And when you donned Asgardian armour for the wedding, did you become Asgardian?"

"No. Well, technically, yes, but by marriage not by the clothes. I did feel different, but it didn't change who I was."

"Exactly. And when I change my face, it's the same kind of thing. I'm still the same person inside, I'm just wrapped up in a different costume."

"Is it uncomfortable? Being someone you're not?"

"It depends on the circumstances. It never feels that way with you. I know that you love and accept me as all that I am, that changing for you is nothing more than a game. It's not like pretending to be something I'm not in the hope of gaining favour or for subterfuge."

"Did you know that, in the beginning?"

"Honestly, no. I didn't know what it would be like with you. But by the time I realised it was happening, it was already too late to stop it. We were fated. I needed you, whatever the cost."

Tony stopped where he was. "I… I don't know what to say."

Loki smiled at him. "It's fine. We are exactly as we should be."

"But you trusted me, to be your lover when you thought it could mean… Loki, this is huge."

"Good to know I can still surprise you. But I am grateful we have other options now too."

"You mean you like being inside me."

"I do. But the thought is distracting, and we have places to be, so keep walking."

"Right. Okay."

They kept going uphill in contented silence, until Tony felt the temperature start to drop. 

"How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine. I'm just remembering that it gets colder than I like up there. Do you wanna stop for some food now, because I'll need to keep going once we're up top."

"Perhaps a short break. No need to cook. What have you got for a snack?"

"Bread and cheese?"

"Perfect. We can sit on the grass."

They set up their picnic and Tony served Loki his food, taking a few bites for himself. He didn't need it, but it tasted good.

"I've been thinking," he said. "About the kid."

"What about them?"

"They'll need a name. And I thought it would be good if we came up with something Viking like."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Now you surprise me. What leads you to that conclusion?"

"They're going to different. In so many ways. It's going to be hard for them to figure out how they fit in here, and if they have a name like Tom or Louise or Alex it's going to be something else that makes them different. If we give them a Viking name, it makes them more like everyone else."

"I'd like that. Bjorn Starkson. No, Ironson. Not Bjorn, necessarily but something of that ilk."

"Not Lokison?"

"The name comes from father."

"I'm confused. Aren't we both fathers?"

"We're both male parents, but I'm definitely the mother. I'm not going through all this for fun, I want due credit for carrying the child to term."

"After that whole conversation about your gender, you're throwing me a total curveball here."

"It's simple. You penetrated me to provide me with your seed- or in your terms, your genetic material. That makes you the father. I grew the baby inside me, building it from my own personal resources, and I will give birth in due time. That makes me the mother. Gender has nothing to do with it."

"Whatever you say my love. At least it clears up any confusion over them calling both of us dad."

They spent the rest of their break suggesting and dismissing potential names. There were a few they both liked, but nothing seemed exactly right to them. They concluded they had plenty of time to work it out, and resumed their journey.

Tony put on his suit as it got colder, though when he thought about it he wasn't sure why it helped, he only knew that it did. Loki, on the other hand, seemed to become more alive as they walked into the snow. He ran ahead, picked up a handful from the ground, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Tony, who blasted it into a fine mist.

"You want to fight? In your condition?"

"I want to have fun. Before I get so fat all I can do is roll around like a behemoth."

"You're going to be fine. You're a miracle worker, remember."

"I'll be monstrous."

"You'll be beautiful, just as you are now. My beautiful blue baby mama."

"The baby's not going to be blue."

"How do you know? He's half you, he might be bluish."

"I just know." He picked up more snow and threw it, but Tony dodged. "Come on, play with me. It'll keep you warm."

"Okay," he agreed, crouching down to make a snowball, "but you're not allowed to use your ice powers this time, that's cheating."

"But I always cheat," Loki protested, dodging the projectile. "I like cheating."

"Do you want a fair fight, or not?"

"Darling, have you met me?" He spread his hands, drawing the snow up to meet them. He grinned wickedly. The snow formed itself into balls and he sent them flying. Tony retaliated with fire, exploding each one as it soared through the air. Loki reached for more, trying to fling them out faster, so at least one might break through his defenses, and it almost worked. He took a few steps closer for fresh snow to gather, drawing up as much of it as he could- only for the world to grow dark and spin. He dropped to one knee as his body was suddenly too heavy. Then his skin was tingling and Tony was kneeling beside him, his helmet down and his face concerned.

"Loki? Shit-shit-shit! Loki are you with me?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you just collapsed. No more unnecessary magic, you hear me? Save your effort for the kid. Hey," he put grabbed Loki's arm as he tried to rise. "Give yourself a minute. Breathe."

"I don't need air."

"No, but breathing is good for relaxing anyway. For slowing yourself down. Which, clearly, is something you need to think about doing now."

"Fine." Loki inhaled and exhaled loudly a few times. "Satisfied?"

"I know you think I'm fussing over nothing, but you have to be careful."

"I know. But I thought it would fine. I managed the wedding yesterday, didn't I?"

"No, you managed the wedding _last week,_ and then you slept for what felt like several days while I worked on three separate projects."

"Oh."

"I wasn't going to mention it. Loki, my love, I'm not saying you're weak, you are so far from weak, but the pregnancy is draining you more than you realise. You need to take it easy."

"Are you saying we should head back?"

Tony paused. He was obviously considering it. But then he shook his head. "We can continue, but only if you promise me you won't get carried away again."

"I promise. No more unnecessary magic."

"Stand up. Lean on me."

"I don't need to lean-"

"Okay, but hold on anyway, I don't want you to fall. We'll go down the other side, as soon as it's warmer, we'll stop for a rest."

Loki stood, his hand resting on Tony's shoulder. "Honestly, I'm fine, now."

"Yeah, well I'm not. You totally freaked me out, and now I'm panicking, so please, just bear with my fussing until I calm the fuck down."

"It's strange how you can be so adorable and so infuriating at the same time."

"It's one of my many talents. Walk with me. Carefully."

They walked. Tony kept an arm in the small of Loki's back, ready to catch him if he stumbled. Practical affection. The intent was good, even if it made walking a bit more awkward. Once they were out of the snow and seeing flowers popping out of the grass once more, Tony stopped and spread the blanket on the ground. "Sit." Loki sat cross legged in the middle of the space. Tony put away the suit and dropped down in front of him, taking things out the bag. Wrapped in waxed cloths were a few sweet pastries and some fruit. "Eat. This is me looking after both of you."

"Thank you," Loki said gracefully. The pies were delicious, and the fruit was juicy. He did find it nourishing in spite of his protests. When he was finished, he laid his head in Tony's lap. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I got carried away again."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for fussing."

"I don't mind, not really. I know it's because you care. And because it's out of your control."

"I do care. And I am going to be a nightmare when the baby's born, I'll warn you now. I'm going to think I know everything and I'm going to be telling you what to do a lot. Please tell me to shut the fuck up when you get fed up of it."

"I will. And I acknowledge that you have experience in this area, but a lot of what you know won't apply here. We'll both be learning as we go."

"I guess you're right. We should get going."

"Just a little longer. I'm comfy." 

Before they left, Loki had tied his hair back into one long braid. Wisps of it were escaping, and Tony combed them back into place with his fingers. Loki closed his eyes contentedly.

"Hey. Don't go to sleep. I might not be able to wake you up again."

Loki sighed. "You're right. Let's get moving."

They looped back and forth down the mountain, making the journey less steep. It took longer, but it was pleasant enough, and they talked as they went, keeping their minds busy by challenging each other with puzzles and riddles. At last they reached the meadow, and they both went quiet.

"What if she's not there?" Tony asked, doubts he had tried to keep at bay rousing inside him.

"Her soul will be somewhere. If this is a place where the walls between worlds grow thin, as you suspect, then she might hear you wherever she is."

"How could she hear us, when we never hear anyone else?"

"Let's just go and make an offering. Commune with the spirits for a while, before you start experimenting."

"Okay."

They went and knelt by the statues in the centre of the meadow. Frigga, surrounded by her husband and sons. Loki took Tony's hand, and presented their rings. "Look, Mother. I got married. We're going to have a child, too. There is so much I wish I could tell you. But my husband is looking for someone. His daughter, from before. We don't know if she's with you, but if she is, we hope she'll hear us." He turned to Tony. "Did you bring her something?"

Tony delved into his bag and brought out a small, red and gold model. He pressed the triangle on its chest and it lit up. "It's lame."

"No, it's not. You don't want her to forget you."

"But this isn't the me she remembers. This is the me that left her."

Loki placed his hand over the figure and closed his eyes. When he took it away, the suit was gone, and in its place was the man underneath, complete with hair, beard and tee-shirt.

Tony turned on him. "You promised me no more magic."

"I promised you no unnecessary magic. This is needed."

"You made me into a Ken doll," he whined.

"I made a symbol for Morgan, a picture that she can recognise, so that she'll know that you're thinking of her."

"Will she? I've done so many tests, but I have no way of knowing if my readings are accurate, or if this place is just showing me what I want to see. I've flown as far as I can in every direction, but it's like Pac-Man, you go off one side and just come back on the other. I've gone as high as I can go, but the edges of reality make me feel like I'm being spread thin, like I'm going to disintegrate, so I chicken out and come back home. There's no way out of here. There's no way to get a message across, even if she is in the next realm." 

He growled and threw the figure at the statue and stood up. "This is bullshit. I can't reach her. She's lived her whole life, and I used to think that was it. But now I know a part of her still out there somewhere, and not even the Gods can tell me where." He stated pacing, trampling the long grass and the flowers beneath his boots. "Morgan!" he shouted, as loud as he could. "Morgan, where are you? Can you hear me? Morgan!"

Loki stood and reached for him, but he pulled away. He tapped his chest and the suit crawled out over him. "I'm sorry. I'll come back, I promise. I just have to…"

Loki nodded. "I understand. I'll be waiting here."

Tony disappeared into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki waited. He tried not to worry, and calmed himself by describing the wedding in great detail to the statue of his mother. When Tony still wasn't back, he went on to tell her all about the child and how strange it was to be pregnant. And still no sign of Tony. He was further away than he had been since they had conceived the child, and Loki could feel the infant missing his father. 

"I miss him, too," he said, holding his belly. "But he always comes back." As soon as he spoke the words, he knew the truth of them. He felt the child settle as it accepted his certainty. With nothing else to be done, he lay on his side and closed his eyes. 

_He always comes back._ It echoed around his head, nagging at something, keeping sleep just out of reach. Something that didn't fit. He did, every time. Whenever his mind got too busy, whenever the feelings got too strong, he would run away for a time, but he always came back. Even if it took a while. Shit, before he died he'd hurled himself through space and returned from it. Twice, apparently.

Except… except for the one time he couldn't. _This is the me that left her._ That was the problem. He still felt like he'd abandoned his first family, and he'd come to terms with his own sense of loss, but seeing Thor and hearing his stories had opened up the wound, made him realise that she'd lived and died without him. Maybe he'd been hoping she would end up here too, but now he knew that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't return to her. He couldn't fix it.

Tony hated problems he couldn't fix.

So they had to find a way to find her. All of them, together.

_Mother?_ On the verge of dreaming, Loki sensed a small voice. It didn't come through as words, but he understood the meaning.

_Yes, child?_

_You think Father is sad?_

_Yes, he is._

_We can help him, can't we?_

_Yes. I just don't know how yet._

_But you will. You know all the answers. You just need to discover it._

_You're right. If the answer is there to be found, it doesn't matter when it happens, because time is irrelevant._

_The answer is in this place, I'm sure of it. When I'm bigger you will bring me back, and we will find it together._

_I hope so._

_What is hope?_

_Hope is when the outcome is uncertain, but one chooses to believe it will be a good one._

_But I know. I remember. I just don't remember what the answer is yet. I can't make sense of it. Something to do with… Sliding? Slipping? Don't worry though, Mother, it will all be fine. Tell Father don't be sad._

_I will. Quiet now. Focus on growing._

_It's hard. There's so many things to think about._

_Now you sound like your Father. One thing at a time child. The rest will come._

_You rest, too, Mother. I'll be quiet._

The next thing Loki knew, Tony was shaking him awake. He sat up. "Are you all right, love?" he asked softly.

"I'm so sorry," Tony said, grabbing Loki in a desperate hug. "I shouldn't have left you."

"I'm fine. I was more worried about you."

"It just got too much, you know?"

"I know. But you're back. We're together. I can help you now."

"I don't know what to do."

"That's okay. In spite of what you feel, that is a perfectly acceptable state of being."

"I'm in bits. I know I need to get past this, so I can be there for you and our baby, but I don't know how. I can't let go."

"I know. But it's going to be all right." He pulled back, and cupped Tony's face. "Look at me. Trust me. We will find a way."

"I hope so, but-"

"No. No buts. Remember the first time we came here, and I fell apart and you told me you loved me?"

"How could I forget?"

"We knew that moment was coming before we experienced it. We knew we were fated because the decision was made in eternity, outside of time, and whatever is and was and will be are all the same thing here."

"Right. Everywhere at once, all times simultaneously in the same space. Time doesn't exist in a straight line, even though it feels like that in our minds, and any point in time can theoretically touch on any other point."

"More or less." He took Tony's hands and put them on his belly. "Our child is less bound by linear thinking. They remember things. Future feelings. They know that something here is making you sad, but they remember that we will come back here and you won't be sad anymore. They say that they will find the answer."

As if in response, he felt something that might have been a tiny heel or an elbow press up against his palm. "I can feel them."

"Yes. They're happy you're back."

"I'm sorry I ran away, kid." He bent and placed a kiss on the bump. "You really think we're going to solve this problem?"

Loki made a strangled noise as his whole belly lurched up and down. "That's a yes, in case you're wondering."

"Yeah, I got that," he smiled. "Wait, can they understand everything we say?"

"Don't worry. They can't make out all the words. We were dream talking while you were gone. And they don't get this, either." He pulled Tony close and kissed him deeply.

When he was done, Tony raised his eyebrows at him. "You just kissed me like that in front of your mom?"

Loki grinned. "So, were you just flying around to blow off steam, or did you learn anything new?"

"More of the same. Which is encouraging in the respect that I wasn't focusing on what I wanted, I was too mad. Basically, the sky’s the limit. Literally. I can go up about ten miles, but it feels like that’s the edge of everything. Weirdly, it’s exactly the same amount of sky wherever I start from, so ten miles up from the meadow, ten miles up from the top of the mountain, and ten miles up from sea level. The old sixteen bit computer game analogy seems to hold- we’ve got a limited world map. I’m now curious to know what I’d find if I started digging.”

"What if there's ten miles beneath the surface too?"

"That's the main reason I haven't yet. But at that point, the readings just thin out and then stop. And not just the vacuum of space, with lightyears until the next object or light source, but literally nothing. And that- well let's be honest, that's truly terrifying. I'm not going there. I'm not going to do anything that carries a risk of leaving you two behind."

"We appreciate it."

"Great. Previous research shows that there _is_ something different about this meadow, but it's hard to quantify. Most things in Valhalla are pretty much constant. We get minor variations in weather, but they don't appear to be based on usual weather patterns like air pressure or temperature differences. But the readings for this place fluctuate _wildly,_ in spite of the fact that the weather is apparently always the same. And the closer you get to the statues, the stronger the effect gets." He lifted a gauntleted arm and flicked a holographic projection up out of it. "Like right now, we have thirty-five per cent oxygen, and there is a measurable drop in air pressure between us and the statue. That means there should be wind, but there isn't. Also, the density of the statue itself is rising and falling even as I'm looking at it. I have no idea what any of that means, of course."

"But one day, we will," Loki assured him. "One day, we're going to come up here as a family, and we will find an answer."

Tony sighed. "So I just need to sit back and wait and it will all reveal itself in due time?"

"Exactly. Find peace in the fact you will find her again, even if you don't know how yet."

"You say that with such utter confidence."

"Because I know it to be true. Will you trust me?"

"In my heart, yes. But my brain still needs to work on the logic of it." He brought Loki's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You and Mom all caught up on news?"

"Yes. Well, in as much as I rambled on her graven image for longer than was socially acceptable. I'm sure she'll forgive me."

"If she can hear you, she's going to be leaping about in excitement."

"I don't think Mother leaps."

"She will when she finds out she's a grandma. It's exciting news." He stroked Loki's face. "I'm sorry for being a dumbass."

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Okay, for flipping out, or whatever. I'm here for you. With you. Always."

"I know. Your emotions are both understandable and forgivable. But we came here for a reason, and it wasn't so you could take readings. Talk to her. Commune with her spirit. Shout and cry if you need to. Try and settle yourself to a place of peace."

Tony stared at the statue for a long time before he spoke. Loki wrapped an arm around his back and waited. 

"I'm not trying to replace you, you know?" he said at last. "No one could ever replace you. But you're going to have a baby brother. Or maybe sister. Someone. But I'll always love you. And if there is any way for us to be together again, I promise I will find it." He went quiet again as he imagined it. "Your mom is going to say a lot of grown-up words if she ever finds out what I've been up to over here. She's not going to believe it. But it's all good, now. It's more than good. I wish I could share it with you, but I'm told I have to wait. Because apparently your brother is even more of a know-it-all than I am, and they're not even born yet. They're going to be trouble, just like their mom. Luckily, I love their mom very much, so that shouldn't be a problem. I think you'll like him too." He grinned at Loki. "He's definitely going to like you. The girl who breaks all the rules and unashamedly asks for ice cream in the middle of the night. And gets it, too. But you're not a kid anymore. I'm looking forward to hearing your stories. I want to know the woman you became. Because I bet you're even more amazing than I can imagine."

That was when he leant into his husband and started weeping, and Loki held him and dried his tears and kissed his hair until it was done.

"I feel better," he said in answer to the unspoken question. "You're right, it helped."

"We can stay, if you'd like. Make a fire at the edge of the woods. Camp out."

"I did bring a cooking pot. We could have some tea. I'd feel better if you rested before the hike back, anyway."

"That sounds nice. Although, depending on how I feel in the morning, I might cheat again and ask you to fly us home."

"Feeling tired?"

"No. Amorous."

"We could go now…" 

Loki shook his head. "No, you're not ready to leave yet. Besides, I'll enjoy it all the more with a little anticipation."

Tony looked from the statue to the treeline and caught his lower lip between his teeth flirtatiously. "How far back into the woods do you think she can see?" 

Loki inhaled sharply. "That's…"

"What? Wicked? Devious? Naughty? Surely my darling super villain isn't going to decline an invitation like that."

Loki pulled Tony's head close and whispered very quietly into his ear, his voice barely more than a breath. "I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

Tony stood and Loki took his offered hand to pull himself up. It was starting to get inconvenient not being able to use his stomach muscles for things like that. They strode quickly across the meadow, and once they were in the forest they looked back to check the view. As soon as the statue was out of sight, Loki pushed his husband up against a tree and kissed him roughly. Hands fumbled at belts, seeking flesh and groping each other eagerly, amidst a chorus of gasps and grunts and moans.

"Fuck! How are you this fucking sexy?" Tony said hoarsely. "How do you make me go from zero to holy-shit-I-need-you so fast?"

"You need me?" Loki prompted.

"Yes! I'm so hard it hurts."

"I can feel exactly how hard you are."

"Good. I want you to know what you do to me. I want you to know that you're gorgeous and perfect, and so very, _very_ hot."

Loki groaned and bit hard at his neck, pushing his mound against Tony's hand. He willed his clothes out of existence, and Tony did the same. There was so much skin, so much warmth. He wanted more of him, and the easiest way to get it was to lower himself to his knees. Or so he thought, until he tried it and immediately felt himself off balance. He adjusted before Tony noticed, spreading his knees wide to accommodate the blessed lump and sweeping his fingers over his cock. It was indeed hard, and swollen, and already leaking desire.

"I want you to show me just how much you want me," he instructed. "I want you to come in my mouth first, and then I want to mate with you like an animal, wild and free."

"Fuck!"

Tony had learned many things about Loki during their afterlife together. One thing he'd noticed early on was that Loki had a very strong response to praise. He loved hearing how good he was, and Tony loved telling him, which worked out well for both of them. He'd also discovered that when Loki had his mouth wrapped around his cock, it became increasingly difficult to form meaningful sentences- and Loki didn't mind that at all. It was the adoration he relished, and that could be expressed just as well in inarticulate vocalisations and involuntary spasms and thrusts. 

Loki wasn't rushing, but he wasn't exactly drawing it out either. His fingertips pressed so hard into Tony's hips that he could barely move. He was exerting his dominance again, proving to himself that he still could. Tony submitted willingly. He dug his nails into the rough bark of the tree, and his muscles tightened. Loki sought his gaze and held it. 

"Oh, fuck! My God, yes, I'm coming!"

Loki gripped him harder and his mouth was filled with hot, wet goodness. He moaned at the unexpected deliciousness of it and worked his tongue until he squeezed out every last drop.

"Holy shit," Tony panted. "I'm actually going to need a moment."

Loki let go with a smooth pop, and Tony sank down to join him on the ground. They lay side by side on a blanket of soft moss and fallen leaves. Loki peppered him with kisses, impatient to continue, and Tony soon found he ready again. 

"Okay, I'm good. How do you want me?"

Loki didn't speak, but rose onto all fours, wiggled his rear end and growled.

Tony suspected if he had the spare energy to change into a wolf again, he would have. And he didn't know what to do with that thought. _Just role-play,_ he told himself. Lots of people did stuff like that, and it was fine, Loki would just be better at the costume.

The look in his eyes as he stared over his shoulder, waiting for Tony, was wild and feral. It was more than a little intoxicating. Tony groaned and grabbed at him, pushing inside and pounding into him hard. He caught a glimpse of Loki's grin before he turned his face forward again. He grabbed the long braid that fell down his back and tugged it like a leash, earning himself a delightful whimper.

"Oh, Loki, I'd keep you as my pet, but there's no taming you, is there? You're a wild animal, always have been." He bent forward, covering his back in kisses, biting his skin. It felt good and intimate and free. They were fucking, but they were making love too, in the open air, in the wildness of nature, and it made him feel so _alive._

There was no way to measure time, save for the steady beat of his hips, and he wasn't counting. He whispered in Loki's ear, telling him what a joy it was to take him like this, to give in to the most basic instincts. Loki growled again, and Tony growled back and discovered he liked it. He gave up talking after that, letting himself just feel and do and be in the moment.

When Loki came, he fucking _howled,_ and Tony pumped hard and fast, the sound ringing in his ears until he found release. When he finally stilled, Loki stiffened beneath him.

"Don't move," he whispered. 

Tony looked up to see a shimmering form half hidden in the trees in front of them. It took a couple of careful steps closer. The ghost of a wolf.

"Is that…?" he hissed.

Loki's breath shook as he answered. "Narfi."

"Fuck!" He pulled out, embarrassed, and clothed himself. Loki, still nude, crawled forward slowly.

They tilted their heads, mirroring one another, circling closer. They both sniffed the air. Narfi whimpered quietly and crouched. Loki reached out a hand towards him, but the wolf somehow wavered and dissolved into mist.

Loki stumbled to his feet with a wide grin. "You saw him, too. He was really here, wasn't he?"

"Yes. But… Narfi? In Valhalla?"

"Don't you see? He wasn't brought here by the Valkyrie. He found a way through on his own, to show us that the spirits are listening."

Tony stood and started walking towards him, his mind racing. "He wasn't completely here, though, right? I mean, that was some kind of spiritual projection."

"All we are is spiritual projection. But you're right, it wasn't as strong, as if he were in two places at once."

"But that means his spirit is in another afterlife. Maybe with your mom. Maybe with Morgan." The pieces were falling into place. He took Loki's hands and squeezed them.

"It seems too much of a coincidence that he should appear when we've talked about finding a way through."

"And if Narfi could get through… then so could others. I mean, I don't know how he's the one who figured it out, but it's got to mean something, right?"

"It means our baby is right. We're going to see the rest of our family again."

They pressed their lips together tightly, a kiss of celebration, filled with laughter. But then Tony sobered and pulled away.

"He saw us, before we saw him, didn't he? When we were…"

Loki laughed. "He's a wolf, love. He doesn't worry about such things. It's all just nature to him."

"That's weird."

"Maybe you should try it some time."

"Didn't we just do that?"

"No, not that. I mean being a wolf. It's fun."

Tony chuckled. "Maybe, when you got your mojo back, we can do it together. Right now, I'm going to make us dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
Have a baby.

They didn't want to head home for a while. It seemed right to linger for what felt like a day or two, even though there were no nights. Loki slept on and off as the mood took him, sometimes on the grass and sometimes on his husband. Tony actually enjoyed lazing around in the meadow, feeling that Morgan was nearby even if he couldn't hear or see her. And Narfi, too, even his mother in law. And what would she make of all this? He guessed they would find out sooner or later. 

Before they left, he stood by the statues. "I will find you, Morgan, I promise. I love you." He didn't say the number. It would be better when he could see her face.

They flew home. Loki alternated between sleeping, eating and demanding sex. Tony got on with building the nursery off the side of the house. They planned to keep the baby in with them until it was a bit bigger, but it was good to be prepared. He also wrote a list of all the things they would need once the baby arrived. He then crossed off half of them as irrelevant. Sterilising equipment seemed superfluous in a world where no one got sick, and the realisation that there was no need for diapers was enough to make him jump up from his chair and shout for glee.

Sometimes Tony made Loki wander down to the Hall just to get him out of bed. All the sleeping and affection was making the child grow quickly, and they both wanted to show off how big his belly was getting. Loki tried to hide how difficult it was becoming to walk that far. His gait was reduced and it made his hips ache. But he had been through a lot worse, so he bore it without complaint. Tony noticed, but didn't say anything so as not to embarrass his husband (who noticed him noticing and not saying anything, and didn't comment either because it made the whole thing more bearable). In the end they stayed at home, but accepted visitors, for most of whom Loki managed to get up and dressed.

Tony was sitting by the fire, carving a small toy from a broken branch he'd found that reminded him of the tree guy who turned up for the final battle. Loki woke and turned to him.

"I think we're ready."

Tony looked up. "Ready for what?"

Loki pushed himself more upright. "Ready to be born."

_"Holy shit!"_ He dropped his tools and work on the floor and ran to the bed, feeling Loki's abdomen. It was the size of a beach ball. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at the moment. But I can feel a kind of tightening."

Tony nodded, doing his best to focus and not panic. "What do you need? Should I go get help?"

"You're not going anywhere without me," Loki said grimly.

Tony looked at him steadily. "Are you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared. No one's ever done this before, and I have no idea how it's going to work."

"Good. I mean, I'm scared too, thank you for being honest. Maybe I should go get Lagertha, we could use someone who has an idea about this and who is not currently freaking out."

"Good idea. Let me get dressed."

"You want to come too? Right now?"

"Like I said, you're not going anywhere without me. I can't risk the baby coming while you're gone."

"What if they come when we're halfway there?"

"It's something I'd rather avoid, but it's that or deal with it here by ourselves."

"Okay. But I'm flying and carrying you."

Loki nodded and put on simple clothes. His hair was still in a messy braid, and he stopped to replait it. They walked towards the door and he paused, leaning on the door frame and breathing deeply.

"Contraction?"

"Yes. It seems I'll be getting those after all. My uterus apparently comes with its own instincts."

"Crap. And I can't even time them." He suited up. "Are you good to go?"

"Yes. We should get moving."

Tony lifted him in his arms, stepped out the house and took off. They hadn't gone far when Loki tensed again.

"Breathe for me, honey. Try and relax around it, as much as you can."

His breath slowed, and the tightening passed. Tony stayed closer to the ground. It happened again just over halfway, and when he saw Loki screw up his face he brought them back to earth to wait it out. He ditched the helmet and talked him through the breathing from the antenatal classes he'd been to with Pepper. It seemed to help, but he was concerned with how quickly they were progressing. He picked Loki up again and wove his way through the trees as quickly as he could.

The next contraction hit hard and quickly, not far from the Hall. Loki gripped Tony's arms tightly, bending forward and groaning. Once again, Tony reminded him to breathe, to blow all the pain away. Loki looked at him, his face full of worry.

"It's okay. This is good, it means your body knows what it needs to do. We know the baby's going to be okay, we know you're going to be okay. It might hurt, but you are super strong and super brave, and we are going to get through this. Okay?"

Loki blew out until the worst was over, then nodded. His back still ached. "I had no idea it would feel like this. I thought I'd be able to control it."

"Hey, don't panic. The best thing to do is just to stay as relaxed as you can, let it happen. Good news is, it's happening fast. Also, we're almost at the Hall, but we're staying on the ground from here, because it would really suck if I dropped you."

"Can I walk? Walking seems like a good idea."

Tony considered. "Once we get there, you can walk as much as you like. But it will probably speed things up, and we don't want that to happen just yet."

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and let himself be carried the rest of the way, but insisted on being on his feet to face the Hall of the Dead. They waited for another contraction to pass before they went inside.

"Lagertha!" Tony called across the huge room. "We need you!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran to meet them at the door, even as the rest of the Fallen cheered and raised their cups. "It's time?" she asked succinctly. 

"Yeah. Getting closer every minute."

As if on cue, Loki clenched his jaw and dig his fingers into Tony's armour. He couldn't bear to show weakness in front of the crowd. "Not in here," he growled.

"Outside. Under the tree?" she suggested, and they both agreed.

Thor caught up with them before they left. "Can I help?"

Loki glared.

"Make sure nobody comes out to gawp at us until we say we're ready," Tony said. "This is not a thing for an audience. And maybe make plenty of noise."

"Very well." He pulled off his cloak, and offered it to Loki. "For the child," he said.

"Thank you, brother," he said with genuine gratitude, and then turned back to his husband. "We need to go, now."

They moved quickly to the tree, and Thor shut the doors behind them. They heard his booming voice, and more cheers and laughter. Loki used the moment to let out a loud wail and stumbled forward to lean on the trunk. The golden bark felt good, a sensual texture to distract him from the pain. It was getting stronger every time. Then Tony was there, stroking circles on his back, easing tense muscles and supporting him physically and emotionally. He took the cloak and hung it over a low branch.

"You can do this, Elsa. Be brave. It's going to be fine."

When his breathing evened out, Lagertha came round to speak to him. "Loki, I'm going to need to examine you, if you'll allow me. To know if you're ready."

"What do you mean?"

She swallowed. "I'm going to put two fingers inside you, and feel where the baby's coming from. Make sure there's room for him to get through."

Loki nodded. He created the necessary gap in his clothing, making his shirt longer because some part of his brain still had a sense of modesty.

"You can lie down, or just kneel," she explained when he didn't move.

He sank to his knees where he was, still leaning on the tree, and she went behind him to check. He winced at the intrusion, but Tony cupped his face and whispered reassurances. Lagertha met his gaze and shook her head. Tony understood.

"It's not quite time yet," he said. "You still feel like you want to walk around some?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Up you get. I got you." He supported him as they moved in slow circles under the crimson leaves. "So we're going to have our baby in the same place we got married, where we had our first kiss. That's kinda awesome." He grabbed Loki's elbows and held him up as he groaned. "That's it. You're doing so good. You got this. Keep breathing. That's it, that one's almost over. See?" He pressed his lips to his forehead, and got him moving again. "When I first got here, I had no clue what was going on, and it was very unsettling. And then I saw this tree, in my own colours, and I felt better. Now I'm wondering if they're not my colours at all, if I somehow sensed they were going to be important to me, and I borrowed them."

"That doesn't sound very scientific to me," Loki said.

"It doesn't does it? That's what marrying a God does to me. You've even got me believing in miracles."

"Of course I have. I'm performing one right now. And it's excruciating."

"Worse than getting tossed about by Hulk?"

"I'm not certain. At least that was over quickly. How much more of this is there?"

"It varies. For humans, usually several hours, sometimes more than a day. The first time is usually the slowest. But you're already way ahead of schedule." 

They walked quietly around the tree several times, pausing with every contraction. Lagertha, who sat watching to the side, began counting under her breath. They were getting closer and closer. Then a particularly strong one made Loki cry out louder than before, and Tony carefully lowered him to the ground before he collapsed. She joined them near the trunk. "You are progressing quickly," she told him. "May I check you again?"

He nodded, leaning into Tony as he spread his knees awkwardly. She reached into him with calm detachment. 

"You're very close, but it's not time to push just yet. At the rate you're going, though, another ten should do it."

"Ten!? I'm tired," he moaned.

"I know. It's hard work, but you're doing well. Keep going."

“I got you, love. Hold onto me.” Tony rearranged him so that he was better supported- on his knees and leaning forward, arms around his shoulders. It gave him freedom to move, to rock back and forth, and Tony could reach to rub his back. The contractions came faster, stronger still. It felt like one had barely abated before the next started. Loki forgot everything except the sensations of the moment. He wailed and gasped for air in the brief moments of relief. His forehead was pressed into Tony’s, and his husband was saying something. He blinked and tried to focus on the words. 

“Loki? Do you hear that? It’s time to push now. I need you to have this baby.”

“How?”

“I’m told it’s like having a really big shit. Can you remember how to do that?”

Loki laughed weakly, and then whimpered as the next contraction began.

“Here we go. Use the pain. Focus it downward.”

It was agony and it was effort. He could feel the baby's head pressing and pushing its way out. It felt like a cannonball stretching him open. He forced it down, swallowing the pain. Tony was still talking- always talking- and though he could no longer focus on the words the sound of his voice was soothing and encouraging. He felt the head come out into the air, and heard Lagertha shouting, and paused for a moment to breathe.

"You're doing amazing, love, but we need more." The words pierced the gaze. "You can do this. For our baby."

Then the pain struck again, and all he could think was that he was about to meet his child. So he squeezed and pushed and wrung out every muscle, every ounce of strength he could muster. There was another stretch and then something was falling out of him. 

"I got him!" Lagertha said. "He's a gorgeous baby boy!" 

The two husbands turned and held out their arms.

"He's still attached. Loki, you need to be careful we don't tangle the cord."

He lifted one leg over as he turned and sank down to the ground. Lagertha placed the squirming infant in his arms.

"He's slippery," he noted, laughing. Everything ached but he was so happy to hold his child at last. Tony pressed up close behind him and wrapped his arms around them both. 

"He's perfect," he said. "Loki, love, you did it. You made us a baby."

_"Sleipnir."_

"What?"

"Their name. Sleipnir, Son of Iron."

"I like it. Sounds native. Oh my God, look at them."

"I am. I can't take my eyes off them. I have a child. My very own, bred from my soul and yours. I've boasted about performing a miracle, but this is so much more."

Lagertha gave them a few more moments to marvel at each other, and then interrupted. "We need to cut the cord."

Loki sighed. "And so it begins."

"I know," she said softly. "You put all this effort into growing them, and then watch as they get further and further away from you. But it is a good thing. They are becoming their own person."

"Man of Iron, will you do it?"

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Please." Lagertha handed him a knife from her boot, and pulled a small piece of leather from the end of one her braids to tie it off before he cut.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

He flicked the knife and the two souls were no longer joined. 

"Hey, you should take your shirt off, let them feel your skin," Tony said, and Loki vanished it without letting go. It looked like it might be hard to get him to _ever_ let go. The child wasn't crying, but they kept moving and turning their head. "I think Sleipnir is hungry," he grinned.

"How can they be? No one feels hungry here."

"No, but we often have appetites. And it's not just about the food, it's about nurturing and connection."

"So you want me to lactate like a goat?"

"If you don't try it, I will. But you are the mom."

Loki's chest grew quickly into two perfectly formed breasts, and turned Sleipnir towards one of them. They latched on straight away and Loki winced. "Is it meant to hurt?"

"No." Lagertha stuck her pinky in the baby's mouth so that they let go, and then moved their head around until they opened wide and pushed them back on. "Better?"

"Yes. You'll have to teach me that trick." He gazed down, utterly overwhelmed by love, feeling drunk with it. It was wonderful. And then something shifted inside him, another pressure sinking down. "Something's happening."

"Don't worry. It's just the afterbirth. Feeding can bring it on. Get your legs out the way."

He spread once again, and it wasn't painful this time, just strange, and then Lagertha was holding a piece of meat roughly the size and shape of a dinner plate. "That's it. You're all done. Congratulations, you've given birth." She put the placenta out the way and went to fetch Thor's cloak, wrapping it over mother and child.

"Thank you," Loki said. "For everything."

"It's an honour," she said solemnly, and stepped aside to give them some time alone together. 

Sleipnir continued feeding, soft lips gently moving on the breast. After they felt sated, they opened their eyes and looked up at their parents. Those eyes were the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen, bright green around the edges, darkening to deep brown in the centre. And even though a newborn should never have been able to do so, they smiled.

“Okay, can we _please_ go show him off to the family, now?” Tony said, delighted.

“Yes. That is an excellent idea.”

Tony took the cape and laid it on the ground to fold it over. Then he took Sleipnir and laid them on top, swaddling them in tightly. It took him longer than it should have done, because the child kept smiling straight at him and making happy noises, and it was just too adorable and distracting.

Loki stood, frowned as his body felt weak and strangely proportioned, and quickly resumed his usual male form from the chest down. The soreness between his legs vanished with his vagina, but the effort made him a little dizzy and he grabbed hold of a tree branch to steady himself. 

Tony, with Sleipnir wrapped and cradled in one arm, was quickly by his husband’s side, the other arm around his waist. “I got you.” With his hands full of family, he couldn’t make a gesture, but he clothed Loki in a flowing emerald shirt and a long, leather tunic.

Loki laid his arm across Tony’s shoulders and turned to kiss him. It turned into a much deeper kiss than anticipated. Sleipnir burbled until they stopped to gaze at them again.

“Okay, kid, we get the message. You want to go meet your Grandpa and Uncle Thunderpants.”

They called to Lagertha and she opened the doors. Thor was waiting on the other side, apparently taking his duty of guarding the entrance very seriously. His face when he saw them altogether was several pictures. The first was glee, the second was surprise, and the third was wonder. He stepped to one side, and the room went strangely quiet.

“Go on then,” Loki whispered. “Make the declaration. It’s your right.”

“But you did all the work,” Tony argued.

“Yes, and I’d like to go and sit and eat as soon as possible, so can we get on with it?” The words were snarky, but said he was still smiling and the tone was soft. His hand trailed down Tony’s back to rest just above his belt. “Lift them right up in the air and tell everyone his name.”

Tony spread his fingers wide, one hand under his son’s head and shoulders, the other under their tiny bottom, and held them up for all to see. “Father, brother, warriors of Odin, I present the child of Valhalla, Sleipnir Ironson!”

The roar that followed was deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, if you're wondering, there will be part three, but I haven't written it yet. Hopefully soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is an actual angel. Who else would encourage me to write such nonsense? Thank you, as always, FluffyGlitterPantsDragon.


End file.
